BEHIND THE APPLE TREE
by Kakanda
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN] Sehun, namja mungil berusia enam tahun. Dunianya yang semula hanya dipenuhi mainan dan susu berubah semenjak ia menemukan sesosok gadis manis yang lebih tua darinya di belakang pohon apel di taman sang halmeoni. Dan saat ia dewasa, ia kembali ke sana mencari sosok sang gadis manis yang tak berubah sedikitpun. HUNHAN/GS/PEDO/NC/FOR HUNHAN APRIL PASSION
1. Teaser

**BEHIND THE APPLE TREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Author :_**__XO Azul

**_Title :_**___Behind The Apple Tree_

**_Genre :_**___Fantsy-Romance-Drama_

**_Length :_**___1 of ?_

**_Cast :_**

**.:.)**Luhan

**.:.)**Sehun

**.:.)**_Other_

**_Warning :_**

**_.)_**___AS (Age Switch as always)_

**_.)_**___GS (Genderswitch)_

**_.)_**__NC

**_Summary :_**

Sehun, _namja_mungil berusia enam tahun. Dunianya yang semula hanya dipenuhi mainan dan susu berubah semenjak ia menemukan sesosok gadis manis yang lebih tua darinya di belakang pohon apel di taman sang halmeoni. Dan saat ia dewasa, ia kembali ke sana mencari sosok sang gadis manis yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Hai, Sehun~"

"O-oh, Hai... Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sehunnie... Kau di mana, nak?"

"Di sini _eomma_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo masuk ke dalam"

"Ada seorang _noona_ yan-"

"_Noona?_ Di mana, nak? Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk"

"Tapi tadi benar ada _noona, eomma!_"

.

.

.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku"

"_Jinjja?_ Ahh _arra,_ siapa namamu?"

"Luhan"

"Nama yang cantik"

.

.

.

"Hahh... Entah kau hanya hayalan atau bukan, tapi kuharap kau masih di sini _noona_"

"_Noona?_ Bahkan sekarang kau lebih tua dariku _oppa_"

"K-kau benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, begitulah"

.

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih terkurung"

.

.

.

**_COMING SOON_**

**_A/N :_**

**Gue**** bawa****_teaser_** **_ff_****HunHan yang**__**_GS_**__**nih. Semoga pada suka ya...**


	2. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE APPLE TREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author : **_ Ciervo Azul

_**Title : **__ Behind The Apple Tree_

_**Genre : **__Fantsy-Romance-Drama_

_**Length : **__2 of __ ?_

_**Cast :**_

Luhan

Sehun

_Other__s_

_**Warning :**_

_AS (Age Switch as always)_

_GS (Genderswitch)_

_NC_(Nanti ya)

_**Summary :**_

Sehun, namja mungil berusia enam tahun. Dunianya yang semula hanya dipenuhi mainan dan susu berubah semenjak ia menemukan sesosok gadis manis yang lebih tua darinya di belakang pohon apel di taman sang _halmeoni_. Dan saat ia dewasa, ia kembali ke sana mencari sosok sang gadis manis yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Luhan's POV**_

Semua sudah berubah, ya hampir semua. Hanya diriku yang tidak bisa berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, begitu pikirku sampai sebuah keluarga membali tempat ini. Secercah harapan kembali bisa kurasakan, aku hanya perlu menunggu. Ya, menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kutatap seorang bayi laki-laki dalam gendongan ibunya, dia sangat tampan. Matanya bersinar dengan pancaran kebahagiaan, tidak seperti diriku yang menderita.

"Sehunnie _chagi..._" bibir tipisnya mengulas sebuah senyum kala nama indahnya terdengar. Sepasang mata kecil itu menatapku, ya. Sehun menatapku. Tangannya mencoba menggapai wajahku namun, tangan ibunya terlebih dahulu menangkap tangan mungil itu. Aku lupa, ini belum saatnya. Aku selalu berada di sisi Sehun sejak ia lahir, apapun yang ia lakukan aku akan selalu bersamanya dengan satu syarat, Sehun berada di kawasan rumah ini. Selebihnya aku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan, bulan berganti menjadi tahun. Usia Sehun sudah menginjak tiga tahun. Wajahnya semakin tampan, aku tahu dia mencariku. Tetapi aku tak ingin ia dijauhi karena keberadaanku, seperti anak pemilik rumah ini sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sehun. Sehun memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, hangat dan saling menyayangi. Tidak seperti keluargaku yang membiarkanku terkurung di tempat ini. Kami sangat berbeda, tapi kurasa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membantuku.

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk untukku karena Sehun dan orangtuanya harus pergi ke tempat yang kudengar bernama Seoul, tempat di mana aku tak bisa bersamanya, di mana ia akan hidup tanpa pengawasanku. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap padanya, ya. Bahkan ia belum merasakan keberadaanku.

**.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**.**

Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku sangat merindukan Sehun. Senyumnya, suaranya, tawanya, wajahnya ahh dia pasti sudah besar sekarang. Tingginya pasti sudah bertambah, wajahnya pasti semakin tampan. Kabar baiknya, besok ia akan kembali ke sini untuk berlibur, begitu yang kudengar dari pembicaraan nenek dan ibunya di telepon tadi, Sehunku, milikku, _namja_-ku akan kembali. Aku harus membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku, bagaimanapun reaksinya aku harus menampakkan diriku.

Keesokkan harinya saat matahari mulai menampakkan keberadaannya, kudengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumah megah itu. Aku menatap anak bermata tajam itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahh Sehunnie sudah besar hmm?" ucap nenek Sehun sembari memeluk _namja_ itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

"_Annyeong halmeoni..._" Sehun tersenyum dengan girang. Tak berapa lama setelah melepas rindu mereka memasuki rumah dan dengan senang hati aku mengikuti Sehunku, berdiri di sudut ruangan agar tidak terlihat. Kulihat mereka bercengkrama dengan hangat sesekali Sehun memandang ke arahku dan aku tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menyerngit tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?" ibu Sehun bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pada _noona_ yang berdiri di sana" Sehun menjawab sembari menunjuk tempatku berdiri, semua orang memandang tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, sayang." ujar sang nenek dengan lembut, Sehun menyerngit.

"Tetapi aku melihatnya di sa-" Sehun memandang sudut ruangan tempatku berdiri tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau terlalu lelah Sehun-ah" ujar sang ayah mencoba meyakinkan yang dibalas anggukkan setuju oleh Sehun.

"Hahh selalu seperti ini... Semoga Sehun tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya" aku hanya bisa berharap dan berharap.

**...**

Sore haripun tiba, Sehun meninggalkan para orang dewasa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing itu. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, banyak spekulasi yang berkecamuk dipikiranku. Sayangnya spekulasi _negative_-lah yang mendominasi. Sehun mulai memasuki taman bunga yang terletak di sebelah pohon apel tempatku berdiri, aku sengaja bersembunyi darinya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak bicara pada manusia dan sekarang aku menjadi gugup karenanya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan langkahnya ke pohon apel, jantungku tak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"Sekarang atau kau akan kehilangan lagi Luhan" aku bergumam sejenak lalu menampakkan diriku dari balik pohon apel.

"Hai, Sehun~" sapaku sembari mengulas sebuah senyum, Sehun memandangku dengan wajah terkejutnya yang tampan.

"O-oh, Hai... Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan heran, aku terkekeh sejenak.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir" kembali kuberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kini ia terbelalak tak percaya. Baru saja aku akan menjawab pertanyaannya namun, suara sang ibu mengambil alih perhatiannya dan seketika itu aku kembali bersembunyi.

"Sehunnie... Kau di mana, nak?" ujar ibu Sehun sembari memasuki taman.

"Di sini _eomma_" jawab Sehun sembari menatap ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo masuk ke dalam" ibu Sehun mensejajarkan tinggi mereka lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Ada seorang _noona_ yan-" Sehun mencoba menunjukkan keberadaanku pada ibunya namun nihil, aku terlanjur bersembunyi dari hadapannya.

"_Noona?_ Di mana, nak? Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk" ujar ibu Sehun dengan ekspresi waspadanya.

"Tapi tadi benar ada _noona, eomma!_" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau hanya kelelahan, Sehun" ucap ibu Sehun sembari membawa Sehun ke dalam rumah dan Sehun hanya menurut melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah dengan wajah kesalnya. Aku masih bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan pikiran-pikiran _negative_-ku.

"Tolonglah... Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama dari ini" mohonku pada Tuhan.

**...**

Bulan dan bintang mulai menampakkan keberadaannya di langit malam yang gelap, seperti yang selalu terjadi aku hanya sendiri di belakan pohon apel. Merasa bosan dengan hal itu, aku mulai memasuki rumah megah itu. Aku mencari kamar tempat Sehun berada, agak sulit memang tetapi dengan bantuan dari para pelayan yang membicarakan sang tuan muda mereka akupun tahu di mana kamar Sehun. Setelah kurasa tak ada orang di lorong kamar Sehu, akupun memasuki kamarnya dengan mudah karena pintunya tak terkunci. Ya, aku membuka pintunya dan asal kalian tahu aku bukan hantu.

**KRIET**

**BLAM**

Bunyi kedua pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup secara bersamaan, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan aku dan Sehun. Piyama berwarna biru dengan motif beruang membuat Sehun terlihat sangat menggemaskan malam ini, aku mengulas senyum sembari menutup pintu. Sehun terdiam, ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Ia membuatku risih, sungguh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Kau..." Sehun memicingkan matanya kearahku. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau itu apa?" lanjutnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengulas senyum di bibirku hari ini.

"Aku bukan hantu, tenang saja. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku" ucapku dengan mantap dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya untuk kedua kali di hadapanku.

"_Jinjja?_ Ahh _arra,_ siapa namamu?" ia bertanya dengan nada bicara yang lebih bersahabat.

"Luhan" jawabku sembari memegang erat gaunku, kutundukkan wajahku menatap lantai. Aku malu.

"Nama yang cantik" ucapnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dengan manis dan tampan.

**BLUSH**

Seketika pipiku memerah, hal yang aneh. Belum pernah ada yang bisa membuatku semalu dan sebahagia ini. Apakah Sehun adalah orangnya? Kuharap dialah orangnya. Kulihat Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dia menatapku sembari tersenyum dan aku hanya berharap Sehun tak melakukan itu karena senyumnya membuat jantungku berpacu dengan tidak normal.

"Kemarilah _noona_, jangan hanya berdiri di situ" ujar Sehun sembari menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Noona..._" suara polos khas anak kecil itu memasuki telingaku.

"_Ne?_"

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa? Apa kau hantu?" tanyanya sembari dengan ekspresi bingung khas anak kecil. Aku terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Oh iya, tadi kau 'kan bisa membuka pintu. Jadi kau apa _noona?_" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku..."

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seorang pria dewasa tampan yang mirip dengan Sehun, ya dia ayah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah belum tidur hmm?" ayah Sehun mulai memasuki kamar itu lalu mengambil tempatku untuk duduk dan dengan cepat aku bangun dari dudukku. Sehun menatapku seolah memintaku untuk jangan pergi.

"Aku akan tetap di sini" ucapku membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah... Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _appa_"

"Oh... Aku baru saja akan tidur, _appa_" jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Baguslah. Oh ya, tadi _eomma_ bilang kau bertemu dengan _noona_ itu lagi ya?" ayah Sehun dengan nada bersahabat, aku menggeleng kuat dan Sehun menyerngit karenanya.

"_A-ani_, benar kata _eomma_. Aku hanya kelelahan _appa_" ucap dengan nada tak yakin, sang ayah hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau ada sesuatu bilang saja pada _appa_" ujar ayah Sehun sembari mengusak rambut anaknya.

"_Ne_, _appa_" jawab Sehun sembari tersenyum.

"Kajja tidurlah" ayah Sehun membawa Sehun dalam rengkuhannya lalu meletakkan tubuh mungil Sehun di tengah ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuh sang anak sebatas dada. Tak lupa mengecup kening Sehun kemudian beranjak keluar kamar setelah mematikan lampu kamar Sehun.

"_Noona..._"

"_N-ne?_"

"Kau tidak tidur?" Sehun menatapku penuh tanya dan aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm kau tahu... Tidur sendirian itu..." aku tak bisa berbicara seperti biasa, entah kenapa.

"Kemarilah..." Sehun menggeser posisi tidurnya dari di tengah tempat tidur ke samping, menyisahkan sebuah tempat kosong untukku.

"M-maksudmu?"

"_Noona_ bilang tidak bisa tidur karena tidur sendirian, jadi tidurlah denganku agar _noona_bisa tidur" Sehun tersenyum tulus, aku memekik girang dalam hati. Sehun orang baik, ahh tidak dia sangat baik.

"Ayo _noona_, ini sudah malam" ucapnya sembari menguap, dia sudah mengantuk. Tanpa berkata apapun aku segera mengambil tempat sebelah Sehun. Kami saling bertatapan, Sehun berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari nakasnya. Sebuah boneka yang lucu, Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Selamat malam, _noona_" ucapnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Selamat malam, Sehun" untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama aku bisa tidur di malam hari.

**...**

_**Author's POV**_

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kamar seberang kamar Sehun, ayah dan ibunya masih terjaga sembari bercakap-cakap. Keduanya tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan keganjalan pada anaknya hari ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan Sehunnie tidak biasanya begini" ibu Sehun berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tahu sayang, Sehun memang tidak pernah begini sebelumnya" ayah Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan sejak pertama datang ke rumah ini perasaanku tidak enak dan sekarang terbukti"

"Sayang sudahlah... Sehun sudah bilang kalau dia hanya kelelahan. Kurasa tak ada lagi yang perlu kita khawatirkan"

"Hahh kuharap begitu" ibu Sehun mencoba menutup matanya, sementara ayah Sehun masih terjaga. Ditatapnya buku kusam yang ia temukan tiga tahun lalu.

"Apa anak itu benar ada?" gumamnya lalu memasukkan buku kusam dengan tulisan nama Luhan di sudut kiri _cover_ buku itu ke dalam laci nakas, memejamkan matanya lalu ikut tertidur.

**.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Luhan dan Sehun terus bersama, keduanya seperti sepasang kakak beradik yang sangat akrab. Namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal di mata setiap orang saat melihat Sehun berbicara pada Luhan. Ya, Sehun seolah berbicara sendiri. Awalnya hanya beberapa pelayan yang melihat Sehun berbicara sendiri sampai seorang pelayan melapor pada ibu Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya sang ibu mendengar hal itu, sejak pertama kali ayah Sehun membawanya datang ke sana ia sudah merasakan hal aneh. Bukan tanpa alasan, ibu Sehun adalah seorang _indigo_ yang bisa melihat merasakan keberadaan mahluk halus dan semacamnya.

Sudah beberapa cara ibunya lakukan agar bisa menghilangkan ke-_indigo_-annya itu dan akhirnya berhasil tetapi, saat ayah Sehun membawanya ke rumah keluarga Oh itu dirinya kembali merasakan hal sama seperti yang terjadi saat dirinya masih seorang _indigo_. Saat tahu dirinya hamil, nyonya Oh hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan agar di kandungannya tidak mendapat kelebihan sepertinya yang pernah membuat ia dijauhi karena dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya. Semua berjalan seperti keinginannya sampai hari sebelum Sehun membicarakan tentang seorang _noona_ yang berkeliaran di rumah itu.

"_Noona_ tenang saja, Sehun akan selalu bersama _noona._ Jadi_noona_tidak akan sendirian lagi"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"_Ne_, _namja_ sejati tidak akan ingkar janji" ujar Sehun sembari memberikan jari kelingkingnya. Luhan tersenyum, ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sehun.

"Janji tidak boleh diingkari" ujar Luhan sembari menggoyangkan tautan jari mereka.

"Janji tidak akan diingkari" keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

"_Noona,_ ayo makan bersama. Aku akan membawakan makanan ke kamar" ujar Sehun dengan penuh semangat, Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Apa _noona_ tidak makan?"

"Aku hanya bisa memakan apel dari pohon ini..." ucap Luhan.

"_Arraseo_, kalau begitu aku akan merawat pohon apel ini agar_noona_tidak kehabisan makanan" seru Sehun dengan semangat.

**CHU**

"_Gomawo_, Sehunnie. Kau yang terbaik" ujar Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun, membuat diameter mata _namja_ kecil itu bertambah. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata melihat Sehun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi" ucap nyonya Oh, ibu Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengulur waktu untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Siang harinya saat Sehun sedang makan siang di ruang makan bersama neneknya, ayah dan ibunya terlibat dalam pembicaraan menyangkut dirinya.

"Kita harus membawa Sehun pulang!" ujar ibu Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

"_Hey,_ tenangkan dirimu sayang... Sehun akan baik-baik saja, _okay?_" ujar ayah Sehun mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Tidak... Aku tidak bisa tenang jika anakku mendadak menjadi seorang _indigo_" nyonya Oh memasuki kamar Sehun dan dengan tergesa ia mengambil koper Sehun lalu memasukkan baju-baju Sehun yang berada di dalam lemari.

"Hahh kita belum melihatnya sendiri bukan? Jika kau ingin pulang dan tidak nyaman di sini katakan saja, jangan membawa-bawa Sehun sebagai alasan" nyonya Oh menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap wajah sang suami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Alasan katamu? Kau tidak lihat Sehun sering menyendiri di taman akhir-akhir ini?"

"Mungkin dia suka tanaman"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu tetapi, setelah melihat Sehun bicara sendiri di taman tadi pagi aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sesuatu yang wajar" tuan Oh tercengang di tempat.

"Kita pulang sore ini juga. Jika kau masih ingin di sini aku dan Sehun bisa pulang terlebih dahulu" ucap nyonya Oh _final._

"Baiklah, kita pulang sore ini" ujar tuan Oh setuju.

Sore itu saat Sehun belum bangun dari tidur siangnya sang ayah membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kedua orang tua tuan Oh. Luhan yang baru saja akan menemui Sehun hanya bisa menatap mobil hitam yang telah keluar dari pekarangan rumah megah itu dengan sendu. Mata rusanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... Sehunnie... Kenapa kau pergi?" Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini bukan yang pertama baginya, ini yang kesekian kali penolongnya pergi.

**...**

Setelah kepergian Sehun gadis bermata rusa itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis di belakang pohon apel. Tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tak punya tujuan untuk bebas lagi. Kebebasannya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa salahnya pada sang ibu sampai ia dikurung di ruang bawah tanah saat perang dan setelah perang usai ia terbangun dengan biasa. Ya, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, gaun putih selutut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, rambut karamelnya yang ikal panjang. Namun, saat ia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ia bertemu seorang anak dan mencoba menyapanya tetapi nihil, tak ada tanggapan dari anak itu maupun orang-orang lain yang melewati rumahnya.

"Kenapa mama tidak membawaku saat itu? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini? Kenapa?" Luhan terduduk di belakang pohon sembari memeluk lututnya. Butiran kristal bening berlomba-lomba keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Sedih memang tetapi, Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia mempercayai janji Sehun. Setiap kali ia mendengar suara mobil masuk ke pekarangan rumah, Luhan dengan segera akan melihat siapa yang datang. Walau tak satupun orang yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Sehun. Setiap malam ia habiskan dengan menangis, seolah ia dilahirkan untuk menangis.

Suatu hari Luhan melihat nenek Sehun yang sudah rentan pingsan, beberapa pelayan mengerubuninya lalu salah seorang pelayan pria mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu ke kamarnya. Beberapa pelayan mengikuti untuk membantu dan yang lain diam di tempat, mereka masih sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kurasa nyonya besar merindukan anak dan cucunya" ujar salah seorang pelayan berseru.

"Benar, apa lagi yang akan kau harapkan kalau kau sudah di usia senja? Tentu saja perhatian dan kasih sayang dari anak dan cucu" pelayan lain membenarkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi tuan Oh"

Mendengar kata cucu, otak Luhan dengan cepat mencernanya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Sehunnya cepat atau lambat.

**...**

**Seoul**

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit seputih susu sedang sibuk memperhatikan pohon apel yang ia tanam sejak kepulangannya ke Seoul empat belas tahun silam. Ia sangat amat ingin bertemu gadis manis yang selalu berada di pikirannya, cinta pertamanya. Beberapa bulan setelah kembali ke Seoul, Sehun meminta untuk dimasukkan dalam kelas menggambar dengan tujuan utama menggambar wajah gadis cantik bernama Luhan. Pikiran Sehun tak pernah lepas dari Luhan, gadis manis bermata rusa, berbibir _cherry_dan rambut karamel ikalnya. Sehun tak pernah bisa melupakan gadis itu. Sehun bertekad kuat untuk menjadi pria mapan dan mandiri yang tidak lagi bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya, sehingga suatu hari nanti ia bisa membawa Luhan keluar dari rumah neneknya.

Ia ingin membuktikan pada ibunya bahwa Luhan itu nyata, bukan sekedar khayalannya. Meski sekarang ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan, demi menghindari pertemuan dengan pskiater pilihan ibunya. Sehun cukup menutup diri di sekolah, bukan berarti ia tidak punya teman ia punya bahkan banyak. Hanya saja para setiap harinya pasti Sehun akan menemukan surat cinta, coklat dan kue kering di dalam _locker_-nya, belum lagi pernyataan cinta yang dijadwalkan Kai atau Kim Jongin –sahabat Sehun- pada setiap akhir pekan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, semua gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun akan menangis setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Ya, Sehun hanya menutup diri pada perempuan.

"Sehun-ah" seru Kai saat memasuki halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Hmm?" Sehun duduk sebuah di kursi taman lima meter di depan pohon apelnya, sesekali ia menatap buku sketsanya yang bergambarkan seorang gadis cantik yang ia buat saat usianya enam tahun.

**SRETT**

Dengan sekali tarik Kai mengambil buku sketsa Sehun yang sudah penuh berisi wajah cantik seorang gadis. Kai tidak bisa berekspresi biasa seperti Sehun yang selalu memasang wajah _pocker face_-nya.

"Kau kenapa? Cepat kembalikan bukuku" ujar Sehun dengan santai sembari menadahkan tangannya pada Kai.

"Kau seorang _pedophile?_" tanya Kai sembari memandangi gadis dalam sketsa Sehun membuat pria bermarga Oh itu menyerngit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Gadis ini terlihat lebih muda dari kita dan kau memandangi gambar gadis ini dengan tatapan... Aneh" Sehun mengulum sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu alasanku selalu menolak _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku 'kan?" Sehun merebut kembali buku sketsanya dari tangan Kai.

"Karena kau mencintai gadis lain, cinta pertamamu itu 'kan?" tanya Kai meyakinkan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Gadis di gambar ini adalah cinta pertamaku" ujar Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu di mana gadis itu sekarang?"

"Di suatu tempat yang tidak boleh kudatangi" lirih Sehun sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Dia belum mati 'kan?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Entahlah, sudah lebih dari separuh usiaku kami tidak bertemu" ucap Sehun sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu datangi saja dia. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak boleh datang ke sana? Dan lagi lebih dari sepuluh tahun? _Oh man,_pantas saja kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup selama ini. Bahkan sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo rasanya aku sudah mau mati" ucap Kai panjang lebar.

"Sehun-ah, cepat bersiap. Kita akan ke rumah _halmeoni_" ayah Sehun menginterupsi.

"Ru-rumah _halmeoni_?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"_Ne!_" seru sang ayah dari dalam rumah.

"Aku akan menemuinya!" ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi kelewat senang membuat Kai yang melihatnya tak habis pikir.

"Kau menyukai sepupumu?" tanya Kai mengambil kesimpulan.

"Luhan bukan sepupuku, jika aku bisa membawanya ke sini dia akan menjadi istriku" seru Sehun meninggalkan Kai dengan tanda tanya bersar tentang Luhan.

"Dia memang aneh..." gumam Kai saat melihat Sehun berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang dengan beberapa lompatan di langkahnya.

**.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**.**

_**Sehun's POV**_

Setelah perjalanan selama tiga jam melalui jalur darat akhirnya aku bisa sampai di rumah _halmeoni_. Aku tak langsung ke rumah _halmeoni_ karena aku, _appa _dan _eomma_ terlebih dahulu pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tak bisa percaya apa yang tadi lalu _appa _bicarakan.

"_Sehun-ah, appa dan eomma akan berjaga di rumah sakit. Kau bisa beristirahat di rumah halmeoni jika kau lelah"_

Itu terdengar seperti angin surga untukku karena aku bisa dengan leluasa bertemu dengan Luhanku. Cinta pertamaku yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan. Tetapi keramaian di taman rumah_halmeoni_membuatku tersulut emosi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekikku dengan nyaring membuat tiga orang _namja_ dewasa yang sedang mengepung pohon apel kesayanganku dengan gergaji berbalik menatapku.

"Menebang pohon apel ini, apa ada masalah anak muda?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Seketika memoriku tentang Luhan terulang kembali.

"_Aku hanya bisa memakan apel dari pohon ini..."_

Jika pohon apel itu di tebang maka Luhan tidak bisa hidup, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Pergilah, jangan sentuh pohon apel itu apapun alasannya" teriakku pada mereka.

"Yak memang kau siapa?" tanya _namja_ yang lain dengan nada tak bersahabat. Baru saja aku akan memakinya tetapi, sebuah suara menginterupsi pertikaian kami.

"Tuan muda..."

"Ahh Park _ahjussi_, tolong bilang pada mereka untuk tidak menebang pohon apel ini" ujarku dengan nada kemenangan.

"B-baik, tuan muda..." Park _ahjussi_ memberi hormat padaku dan segera menjelaskan siapa diriku pada ketiga orang di sana. Ketiganya segera meminta maaf sembari membungkuk berulang kali padaku lalu pergi.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menebang pohon ini,_ahjussi_?" tanyaku dengan nada geram sementara Park_ahjussi_tertegun lalu menjawab.

"Saya sendiri, tuan muda..."

"_Wae?_" tanyaku tak habis pikir.

"Pohon itu sudah tua dan tak terawat jadi saya pikir..."

"Pohon ini akan baik-baik saja, aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya. Pergilah..." perintahku sembari menatapnya tajam, dengan cepat ia memasuki rumah mungkin karena takut padaku. Ah aku tak peduli. Kutatap pohon itu dengan seksama, tak bisa kupungkiri pohon ini memang tidak terawat. Buahnya hanya sedikit, rantingnyapun sudah rapuh sementara daunnya sudah berwarna jingga kekuningan.

"Apa dia masih ada?" gumamku ragu.

"Hahh... Entah kau hanya hayalan atau bukan tetapi, kuharap kau masih di sini _noona_" ucapku sembari mendekati pohon itu, berharap cinta pertamaku akan muncul di balik pohon itu seperti kejadian empat belas tahun silam. Lima belas menit sudah aku berdiri di depan pohon ini namun, sosok gadis pujaanku tidak juga menampakkan dirinya.

"Ternyata kau hanya hayalanku saja..." lirihku lalu berbalik arah menatap rumah _halmeoni_.

"Apa kau Sehun?" sebuah suara yang tak asing di telingaku terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Dengan cepat aku kembali menghadap pohon apel itu dan betapa terkejut dan senangnya diriku saat melihat sosok itu, walau baru rambut dan wajahnya saja yang ia tampakkan dari balik pohon aku sudah yakin kalau itu Luhan.

"Ya, _noona_. Ini aku, Sehun" jawabku dengan girang. Ia menyerngit, mata indahnya menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"_Noona?_ Bahkan sekarang kau lebih tua dariku _oppa_" jawabnya sembari memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu, tubuh mungil gadis yang kuperkirakan sekitar tiga belas tahun.

"K-kau benar-benar ada?" tanyaku sembari mendekatinya.

"Ya, begitulah" ujarnya sembari mengulum senyum manis yang sangat kurindukan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat tubuh mungilnya sudah berada dalam rengkuhanku, Luhan membalas pelukkanku dengan tak kalah erat.

**...**

Sekarang kami sudah berada di kamarku, kamar yang sama di mana kami pernah tidur bersama. Hahh aku sangat merindukan malam itu.

"Kau tidak bertambah besar, manis?" ujarku sembari merenggangkan pelukkanku. Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku memang tidak akan berubah..." lirihnya sembari tersenyum kecut, kuusap pipi mulusnya dengan sayang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sudah begitu peraturannya..." jawabnya sembari mengindikkan bahunya.

**CHU**

Kukecup keningnya dengan lembut, kutangkup kedua belah pipinya yang lebih tirus dari sebelumnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seoul" ajakku sembari menatap mata indahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa..." dengan cepat ia menatap ke arah lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih terkurung, Sehun..."

"Terkurung?" Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah muramnya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membebaskanmu" ujarku dengan tegas dan yakin membuat Luhan kembali menatapku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Aku sangat yakin" jawabku sembari mengangguk.

"Ayo kita ke ruang bawah tanah"

**.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**.**

_Dear, my angel behind the apple tree_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Luhanku. Sekalipun mereka mencoba menghilangkanmu dalam ingatanku. Aku tahu ini gila dan karena kau, aku rela menjadi gila, sayang. Entah ini surat keberapa yang kutulis setelah enam tahun kepergianmu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa aku salah membuktikan cintaku padamu dengan bercinta, sampai kau bagai lenyap ditelan bumi__ setelahnya__? Tenanglah, Lu... Aku masih percaya kau akan kembali kepelukanku secepatnya._

_Your true love, a man inside the house_

Itulah isi Surat yang Jongin temukan di kamar sang sahabat. Surat berisi harapan –yang menurut seorang Kim Jongin adalah harapan kosong- _namja_ berkulit pucat yang sedang tertidur lelap di siang hari. Untunglah ini akhir pekan, jika tidak sang ayah dari si pucat sudah pasti menghubungi _namja_ bermarga Kim yang sedang menyaksikan seberapa sulitnya sang sahabat untuk lepas dari gadis –yang lagi-lagi menurut Kim Jongin, hanya- khayalannya. Kondisi seorang Oh Sehun –si _namja_ pucat- saat ini cukup menyedihkan. Kenapa hanya cukup? Karena ia masih menjalani hidupnya seperti manusia pada umumnya. Makan, mandi, bekerja dan selebihnya ia gunakan untuk tidur, tak jarang Jongin menemukan Sehun tertidur di _penthouse_ sembari mengigaukan satu nama. Luhan, cinta pertama dan mungkin terakhirnya. Miris memang, karena ia sendiri sangat sering berganti pasangan yang artinya bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Tidak jarang Jongin mengajak –atau memaksa lebih tepatnya- si pucat menemaninya menghabiskan malam di _Pub_, namun hasilnya? Sehun akan mendepak si kulit gelap dari _penthouse_-nya tanpa sepatah katapun, setelah kehilangan gadisnya enam tahun silam Sehun memegang teguh prinsip _talkless do more_.

"Mahluk gila" gumam Jongin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membaca surat yang Sehun buat.

"Luhan..." kembali dengan tanpa sadar Sehun mengigaukan nama itu, Jongin yang melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah tampan teman seperjuangannya merasa sedikit iba. Karena sudah enam tahun lamanya _namja_ tinggi itu mengigau dan selama itu pula ia harus membuat janji dengan seorang psikolog yang pastinya diatur oleh sang _eomma_. Namun pertemuannya dengan sang psikolog tidak berdampak apa-apa untuknya. Kesimpulan yang ditemukan adalah Sehun depresi akibat kehilangan orang yang ia cintai dan itu belum berubah hingga saat ini.

"Sehun-ah... _ Irreona_! Ini sudah siang" ujar Jongin sembari menarik-narik rambut Sehun dengan jahil dan berdampak cukup besar. Mata setajam elang itu terbuka perlahan lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kesadarannya terkumpul dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kalimat dingin itu yang pertama keluar dari bibir tipis sang tuan rumah saat melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Eomma_-mu memintaku untuk mengajakmu keluar" jawab _namja_ di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Dia pikir berapa usiaku sampai harus pergi ditemani pitt hitam" gumam Sehun dengan pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang? Kalau aku pitt hitam lalu kau apa? Santa yang menjalani program diet, begitu?" Sehun tak menanggapi kata-kata Jongin, ia lebih memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

**BLAM**

"Aish... Anak ini!" Jongin hampir saja menjadi korban pembantingan pintu oleh teman pucatnya saat ia tengah bicara panjang lebar sembari membuntuti pemilik sang _penthouse._ Baru saja ia akan meneriaki Sehun namun digagalkan oleh panggilan dari seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo, imo?_"

"..."

"_Ne,_ aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari _penthouse_"

"..."

"Masih di sekitar Seoul"

"..."

"Hari ini dia cukup menurut"

"..."

"Entahlah mungkin dia sudah bosan memberontak"

"..."

"Sampai sore? Baiklah akan kuusahakan"

**PIP**

Sambunganpun terputus.

**CKLEK**

"Apa yang _eomma_-ku bilang?" Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan jangan lupakan rambut basahnya tapi sayangnya yang melihat Sehun sekarang adalah Jongin dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"Katanya aku harus membawamu keluar _penthouse_" jawabnya apa adanya. Sementara Sehun sudah berada dalam _walking closet_ dan keluar dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dan boxer hitamnya. Jongin menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Aku tahu ini musim panas, tapi kau masih cukup waras 'kan untuk setidaknya keluar rumah dengan celana _jeans_?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan keluar denganmu?" ucapnya dengan dingin, Jongin sudah siap menjawab namun _namja_ di hadapannya sudah melenggang pergi ke ruang tv.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai bicara, Oh!" pekik Jongin dengan kesal. Sehun yang mendengar pekikan Jongin langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tidur dengan jalang-jalang di _Pub_. Kau tetap tidak mau mendengarku, teriakan mereka menular padamu kau tahu? Dan itu MENG-GANG-GU" Sehun menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

**...**

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya memandang _yeoja_ muda di hadapannya dengan tatapan menilai. Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenak _yeoja_ bermarga Oh yang telah memutuskan memilih sendiri _maid_ yang akan bekerja di _penthouse_ sang anak yang nyatanya tidak mau diurusi oleh siapapun.

"Jadi namamu Luna?" tanya nyonya Oh pada _yeoja _ di hadapannya sembari mengulas senyum.

"_Ne_" jawab sang _yeoja_ yang diketahui bernama Luna tersebut lalu balas tersenyum.

"Kau masih siswi _Senior High School_ 'kan? Kenapa kau sudah ingin bekerja?" ada rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi akan hal ini. Seharusnya seorang anak yang bahkan belum lulus _SHS_ masih menjadi tanggungan orang tuanya dan tidak boleh bekerja dengan pekerjaan ini.

"_Ne_, saya masih seorang pelajar. Saya seorang pendatang, nyonya. Saya datang dari Jepang dan saya datang ke Korea untuk mencari _eomma_ saya dan pastinya itu membutuhkan biaya lebih karena itu saya membutuhkan pekerjaan ini" nyonya Oh mengangguk mendengar penuturan Luna lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_-mu?" pertanyaan nyonya Oh membuat Luna menunduk sedih.

"Dia... Pergi dengan wanita lain, _ahjumma_" dan jawaban itu menggerakkan hati nyonya Oh untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh rapuh di depannya dengan sesekali mengusap pundak Luna dengan iba.

"Bekerjalah mulai sore ini dan aku akan membantumu mencari _eomma_-mu" ucapan nyonya Oh membuat Luna mengulum senyumnya dengan berat hati.

**...**

Lotte World. Tempat –laknat menurut Sehun- yang harus ia datangi dengan seretan paksa dari _namja_ bermarga Kim di sampingnya. Setelah acara pemakaian paksa celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek yang terlihat lebih layak untuk dipakai seorang Oh Sehun untuk keluar dari guanya –_penthouse_-. Sudah pukul tiga sore yang berarti sudah empat jam kedua _namja_ berkulit kontras ini habiskan dengan berjalan beriringan tanpa niatan menaiki satupun wahana yang ada. Inilah sebabnya Sehun mengatakan ini tempat laknat, Lotte World akan menjadi tempat paling indah jika ia datang ke sana bersama Luhan karena itu memang salah satu tempat menyenangkan untuk berkencan. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang ia harus pergi ke tempat ini dengan seorang _namja_ dan itu Jongin, yang sedari tadi merangkulnya sepanjang jalan –dengan tujuan agar Sehun tidak kabur- dan beberapa kali mengajaknya mengambil gambar bersama tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka seolah menuding mereka pasangan sesama jenis. Sehun melepas rangkulan Jongin yang hampir mencekik lehernya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"YAK SEHUN-AH!" dengan sedikit berlari akhirnya Jongin dapat menyusul Sehun yang wajahnya sudah ditekuk sejak ia memakai celana _jeans_.

"_Hey_, itu yang namanya pasangan _gay_ sedang berseteru ya?" celetuk seorang _yeoja _ dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan pada temannya sembari menunjuk Sehun dan Jongin dan membuat kedua _namja_ itu menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung Lotte World. Pose mereka yang mana Jongin sedang menggenggam tangan Sehun dan wajah Sehun yang tertekuk seolah-olah Jongin ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun yang sedang merajuk.

"Enyah kau Kim Jongin" kalimat dingin itu seolah membenarkan asumsi para pengunjung yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik sembari membicarakan mereka.

"_Hey,_ adik kecil. Kami teman baik dan temanku sedang marah karena dia belum memiliki pacar, jadi jangan membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya" ujar Jongin dengan tegas lalu mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kehilangan jejak Sehun yang sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

**...**

**CKLEK**

Pintu _penthouse_ itu terbuka menandakan sang pemilik rumah sudah kembali kekediamannya diikuti sahabat gelapnya yang sekarang sedang didorong paksa untuk tidak masuk ke dalam.

"ENYAH KAU KKAMJONG!" murka Sehun sembari mendorong-dorong wajah _namja_ bermarga Kim itu kembali keluar pintu.

"YAK! BIARKAN AKU MASUK, AKU BUTUH MINUM MIJA!" seru Jongin dengan sisa tenaganya karena sedari tadi ia belum sempat minum, tadinya saat di jalan mereka memang singga ke mini market karena Jongin ingin membeli air mineral dan Sehun dengan prinsip _talkless do more_-nya berdiam diri saat Jongin mengajaknya masuk. Dan ketika Jongin akan membayar minumannya di kasir, entah hantu apa yang merasuki teman seputih temboknya di sore hari itu karena Sehun sudah berada di kursi pengmudi lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil Jongin berjalan keluar area parkir mini market. Hal itu membuat Jongin lagi-lagi harus berlari mengejar mobilnya sendiri dan melupakan minuman yang telah ia bayar tadi.

"BELI DI BAWAH" teriak Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya karena sudah berhasil menutup rapat pintu dengan posisi Jongin berada di luar _penthouse_-nya.

"Mengganggu saja" gumam Sehun sembari membalikkan tubuh tingginya yang langsung berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ yang selama enam tahun ia cari keberadaannya. Mata tajamnya tak berkedip menatap cinta pertamanya seolah _yeoja_ itu akan menghilang jika ia berkedip. _Yeoja_ mungil dengan seragam _maid_ itu memberi hormat kepada tuannya lalu mengulum sebuah senyum manis yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpi sang tuan.

"Selamat sore, tuan. Nama saya Xi Luna, saya ditugaskan oleh nyonya Oh untuk berkerja di sini sebagai _maid_ anda. Mohon bantuannya" Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkenalan sang _yeoja_. Dengan gerakan cepat ditariknya tangan _yeoja_ bermarga Xi itu agar masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku" ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar membuat _yeoja_ di hadapannya menyerngit heran. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah cantik Luna dengan tatapan rindu yang membuat _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu merona saat ditatap oleh tuannya yang tampan.

"Apa yang tu– HMPTTT" Sehun memotong ucapan Luna dengan ciuman dalam yang sarat akan kerinduan.

**.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**.**

Kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu berada di ranjang nyaman milik _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai tuan. Bukan karena keinginan keduanya melainkan paksaan dari si mata tajam yang sekarang menatap si mata rusa dengan pancaran kebahagian. Rasanya ini adalah puncak kebahagian dalam hidupnya, orang yang ia cintai, orang yang ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya berada di sampingnya.

"Tu-tuan, aku tidak bisa tidur di tempat ini. Ini kamar tuan, aku bisa tidur di sofa" cicit Luna dengan hati-hati. _ Namja_ dengan ketampanan luar biasa di sampingnya hanya menggeleng tidak setuju atas ucapan _yeoja _ lebih muda darinya itu.

"Di _penthouse _ ini hanya ada dua ruangan, kamarku dan gudang. Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa sementara ranjangku bisa ditiduri enam orang" ucap Sehun sembari mengusap pipi Luna yang merah merona karena terpesona pada tuannya.

"Ta-tapi, tuan kit– "

"Sttt jangan protes, anggap ini perintah pertama yang kuberikan padamu, manis. Sekarang kita tidur" ajaknya lalu memiringkan tubuh tinggi tegaknya menghadap si mata rusa yang sudah memakai gaun tidur pemberian tuannya yang sengaja dibeli beberapa tahun belakangan dengan niat ia ingin Luhan memakainya di malam kedua mereka.

"Tuan, aku hanya _maid-_mu bukan kekasihmu. Jadi kumohon jangan lakukan ini" pinta Luna dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sehun menyerngit bingung atas ucapan itu.

"Memang aku ingin melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan polos. Membuat Luna menjadi salah tingkah karena sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam atas tuannya.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir aku akan menggagahimu lagi. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin tetapi kelihatannya kau belum mengingatku, jadi tidur bersama tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" Luna tampak _shock_ sekaligus malu saat mendengar penuturan tuannya. Ia sangat yakin mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu dan bagaimana bisa tuannya berkata ia pernah mengagahinya? Luna berani bersumpah selaput keperawanannya belum dibobol oleh siapapun, apalagi _namja_ tampan namun aneh di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan tuan, aku tidak mengerti" aku Luna sembari membawa tubuhnya bagun dari ranjang sang tuan namun lengan kekar tuannya dengan cepat menarik dirinya kembali tertidur berhadapan dengan Sehun. Detak jantung Luna berpacu dengan tak beraturan, hatinya menghangat ketika tubuh mungilnya kembali didekap erat oleh _namja_ bermarga Oh itu. Wajahnya yang tadi merona sekarang berubah menjadi semerah tomat akibat posisi keduanya yang mana wajah Sehun bersandar pada kedua dadanya dan salah satu lengan kekarnya diletakkan di pinggang ramping Luna dengan mata yang sudah tertutup. Seharusnya ia marah karena kelakuan tuannya tetapi ucapan nyonya Oh tadi siang membuatnya tak tega.

"_Dia putraku satu-satunya, ia depresi sejak enam tahun lalu. Ia bilang yeoja yang ia sukai pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan aku belum pernah melihat rupa yeoja yang ia sukai tetapi aku tahu putraku pasti sangat menyayangi yeoja itu sampai ia tidak mau dijodohkan dan berkencan dengan yeoja manapun. Karena kedepresiannya ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Sering kali saat aku datang ke sana, aku menemukan banyak bungkus ramyun di tempat sampahnya bahkan sampai keluar. Di dalam lemari pendingin juga aku hanya menemukan tumpukan softdrink. Dia tidak suka diatur, dan itu membuatku dan juga appanya sangat sedih. Semoga kau bisa mengatur pola makan dan kebersihan penthouse-nya dengan baik" _ kalimat panjang lebar yang keluar dari bibir nyonya Oh yang masih tergiang di ingatan Luna. Manik rusanya menatap _namja_ dewasa dengan wajah bak dewa yang nyatanya sudah terlelap pulas. Sebuah senyum mengembang di kedua belah bibir _pink_ alaminya saat melihat wajah damai tuannya. Tangan halusnya memberi beberapa usapan lembut di bagian belakang kepala _namja_ berkulit pucat itu. Sementara sang _namja _ bermarga Oh itu memimpikan kejadian enam tahun lalu di mana ia membuktikan cintanya dengan menggagahi Luhan.

_**TUK**_

_Suara pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah yang baru saja dibuka. Tempanya tak asing karena ini adalah tempat di mana ia menemukan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, tepat di belakang pohon apel. Saat kedua anak manusia ini memasuki pintu yang hanya sebesar empat petak lantai, hal pertama yang mereka temui adalah tangga menurun yang dilapisi keramik kualitas tinggi. Buktinya hingga saat ini tangga itu masih terlihat bagus._

_**TLAK**_

_Luhan menyalakan saklar lampu sehingga jalan di depan mereka dapat terlihat dengan jelas._

"_Oppa, bisa tolong tutup pintunya? Aku takut ada orang yang masuk" pinta Luhan yang sudah sampai di dasar lantai pada Sehun yang masih setengah jalan menuruni tangga. Setelah mengangguk paham Sehun segera menutup akses keluar mereka dan tak lupa menguncinya dengan kunci yang sempat diberikan Luhan kepadanya._

"_Ini ruang bawah tanah yang mengagumkan" aku Sehun saat melihat ke sekitarnya. Ruang bawah tanah itu sangat luas sama luasnya dengan kebun belakang rumah nenek Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Luhan yang memimpin di depannya._

"_Papa tiriku seorang arsitek, dia yang membangun rumah ini" ujar Luhan saat berhenti di depan bingkai foto yang cukup besar memamerkan wajah lima orang di sana. Dua orang dewasa dan tiga yeoja yang salah satunya adalah Luhan._

"_Kurasa wajahnya tak asing" Sehun memicingkan mata tajamnya sembari mengingat wajah satu-satunya namja di dalam foto._

"_Steve Lee" jawab Luhan._

"_Ah iya, Steve Lee. Jadi dia papa tirimu? Kudengar dari harabeoji keluarganya yang tinggal di sini diserang tentara Korea utara untuk dijadikan benteng" mendengar penuturan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerti._

"_Jadi begitu kejadiannya..." lirihnya._

"_Tapi kenapa mereka tidak membawaku pergi?" sambungnya lagi. Secara naluriah Sehun mendekap yeoja manis itu untuk menenangkannya. Luhan tidak menangis. Ia hanya kecewa dan bingung. Dan yang ia mau sekarang hanya ikut bersama Sehun ke Seoul sebagai manusia._

"_Hmm Lu, ini jalan buntu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, karena sejak tadi mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong ruang bawah tanah yang berujung di sini. Di dinding yang bergantungkan sebuah bingkai foto keluarga Lee._

"_Ini pintu masuk rahasianya, oppa" ujar Luhan sembari mendongak menatap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya._

"_Bagaimana membukanya?" Sehun menyerngit bingung dan Luhan terkekeh karenanya._

"_Perhatikan" Luhan menyentuh wajahnya di dalam foto dengan ibu jarinya dan seketika dinding itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian kira-kira sekitar tiga meter ke masing-masing sisi, bagaikan pintu utama yang terbuka._

"_Ini keren" puji Sehun dengan wajah terkesima. Lengan putihnya dibawa Luhan memasuki ruangan baru di dalam dinding. Seketika pintu itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Ruangan baru ini seperti sebuah ruang tamu dengan beberapa kursi dan meja antik tak lupa lukisan-lukisan indah yang menggantung pada dinding. Ada tiga buah pintu dengan ukiran yang berbeda-beda satu dengan yang lain._

"_Itu ruang apa?" jari telunjuk Sehun mengarah ke pintu di depannya._

"_Itu kamar Soojung, kita ke kamarku saja ya" ajak Luhan sembari menarik lengan Sehun dengan lembut ke pintu di ujung kiri. Setelah masuk ke dalam mata tajam Sehun disuguhi warna pink di mana-mana. Mulai dari cat kamarnya hingga lantai kamarnya berwarna pink walau berbeda corak. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang nyamannya yang lama tak ia tempati. Ia menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya untuk Sehun duduki._

"_Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Dan siapa Soojung?" tanya Sehun penasaran setelah mengambil posisi bersebelahan dengan Luhan._

"_Soojung itu eonnie tiriku, anak mama Qian... Dia mama tiriku" Sehun menunggu dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam hati._

"_Papaku orang Canada-Cina, dia menjadi Jendral dan sering pergi untuk perang sampai ia tak kembali karena kalah di medan perang. Sementara mama kandungku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku, saat usiaku lima tahun papa pulang dengan seorang yeoja dan seorang anak yang saat besar kuketahui sebagai mama dan eonnie tiriku. Mereka sangat baik padaku bahkan saat papa meninggal dan tidak ada yang mau merawatku mama masih mau membawaku bersamanya ke Prancis. Mama bilang ia akan berkerja dengan temannya makanya aku dan Soojung harus ikut. Seminggu lamanya mama tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku dan Soojung sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mama. Tiba-tiba seorang ahjussi yang kurasa orang kaya datang ke rumah kami untuk menjemputku dan Soojung bertemu dengan mama. Karena sangat mengkhawatirkan mama akhirnya kami ikut dengannya dan tertidur saat dalam perjalanan. Saat terbangun aku sudah berada di sebuah pesawat, di sana ada mama dan Soojung. Ahjussi itu juga ada, dia sangat baik padaku dan Soojung. Mama terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Kami mendarat di Korea, tempat ayah Soojung berada tapi kami tidak ingin mengunjunginya kami pergi ke rumah ahjussi yang kuketahui bernama Steve Lee. Kami tinggal di rumah ini dengan nyaman dan aman tentunya. Sebulan setelah kami pindah ke mari mama dan Steve ahjussi menikah. Banyak pelayan yang berbisik-bisik bahwa mama dulu dibeli oleh papa Steve karena dibohongi temannya, tapi aku meresa beruntung akan hal itu karena berkat itu mereka bisa bertemu dan mama tidak harus bekerja lagi. Papa Steve menyayangiku dan Soojung seperti anak kandungnya meski ia dan mama telah memiliki anak, namanya Michele tetapi papa Steve tidak berubah. Sampai malam itu datang. Aku, Soojung dan Michele yang masih balita harus berada di ruang bawah tanah karena menurut papa di atas tidak aman. Aku tertidur hingga pagi tiba. Mungkin tidurku terlalu lelap sampai saat aku keluar dari kamarku tak ada satupun orang di sana, baik Soojung maupun Michele yang terakhir kali masih berada di ruang bawah tanah. Aku keluar dari sini dan melihat seseorang prajurit berada di pintu gerbang rumah ini, aku memanggilnya bahkan menghampirinya tetapi dia tidak menghiraukanku sampai saat aku berpapasan dengannya dia tetap menghiraukanku seolah aku tak ada di sana" Luhan menjeda sesaat._

"_Aku kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya kamarku. Dan yang aku temukan adalah tubuhku sendiri yang hampir menghilang dan di saat yang bersamaan tulisan itu..." telunjuknya mengarah pada dinding di belakang Sehun yang berisikan tulisan._

"_Temukan cinta sejatimu dan pastikan dia bisa membuktikan cintanya padamu maka kehidupanmu akan kembali" baca Sehun dengan seksama lalu menatap Luhan._

"_Oppa, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah putus asanya. Sehun mengangguk dengan yakin._

"_Tentu saja, Lu" ujarnya tanpa rasa ragu._

"_Kalau begitu buktikan agar aku bisa mendapat kehidupanku kembali" pinta Luhan sembari menggenggam tangan besar Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya. Sehun berpikir sejenak bagaimana ia harus membuktikan cintanya dan satu-satunya yang terbesit di kepalanya adalah bercinta._

_**NC AREA**_

"_Buka pakaianmu, Lu" itu kalimat pertama yang Sehun lontarkan pada Luhan. Yeoja lugunya dengan menurut membuka pakaiannya hingga tersisa pakaian dalamnya saja. Mata tajam Sehun memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Luhan tanpa berkedip, ia menyimpannya dalam ingatan terindahnya._

"_O-oppa, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Luhan gugup karena ditatapi Sehun dengan tatapan seolah sang namja akan memakannya hidup-hidup. Sehun memamerkan smirk-nya sebelum memeluk Luhan erat lalu membuka pengait bra pengganggu yang menutupi pemandangannya._

_**KLEK**_

"_Aku akan membuktikan cintaku, sayang" bisiknya tepat di telinga Luhan, membuat yeoja berusia tiga belas tahun itu merona malu. Telapak tangan besar itu menyusuri punggung putih mulus bebas penghalang milik Luhan dengan gerakan halus yang memabukkan, sedangkan tangan bebasnya membuang bra putih itu entah kemana. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di hadapan Luhan yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. Mensejajarkan bibir tipisnya dengan puting merah kecoklatan milik yeojanya yang sangat menggoda. Kulum. Hisap. Gigit. Remas. Berkali-kali dilakukan oleh Sehun untuk mempersiapkan yeoja mungilnya dan juga memanjakan bibirnya._

"_Eunghh" leguhan pertama gadisnya keluar dengan merdu di telinga namja bermarga Oh itu. Sehun tersenyum disela hisapannya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk meremas payudara Luhan yang ukurannya lumayan untuk yeoja seumurannya sementara tangannya yang bebas ia selibkan di selangkangan Luhan lalu tiga jemarinya menekan bagian selatan yeoja bermata rusa itu dengan gerakan menggoda dari luar underwear-nya._

"_Ohh-PPAHH" cairan kental membasahi bagian selatan Luhan yang menandakan dirinya telah orgasme. Sehun yang tak mau bermain cepat memilih untuk melakukan foreplay yang lebih lama karena ini yang pertama untuk yeoja tercintanya. Sehun menarik underwear Luhan hingga setengah bagian bokongnya terekspose lalu dengan jahil ditariknya karet underwear Luhan._

_**CTAK**_

"_Auhh" desahan kesakitan berlapis nikmat akibat pertemuan karet underwear dengan bokong kenyal Luhan itu membuat libido Sehun memuncak. Adiknya sudah menegang di bawah sana. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan Sehun karena yang terpenting adalah kenikmatan yang dirasakan Luhan akibat foreplay-nya._

"_Menikmatinya, sayang?" tanya Sehun setelah melepas kulumannya di kedua dada Luhan dan di saat bersamaan ia menarik underwear Luhan hingga sang yeoja jatuh terbaring di ranjangnya dengan posisi yang sangat amat menggoda. Kedua buah dadanya yang berguncang, rambut coklat madu panjangnya yang tergerai tak beraturan, sepasang mata rusa yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu, dan jangan lupakan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar –setelah Sehun berhasil melepaskan satu-satunya kain di tubuh yeojanya- memperlihatkan pusat kenikmatannya yang merah menggoda dan berkedut manja seolah minta dipuaskan. Dengan penuh semangat kemenangan Sehun segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan membawa wajahnya ke liang vagina yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Lidah Sehun berputar-putar menggoda dinding-dinding vagina Luhan yang ketat dan hangat, daging tak bertulang itu menelusup ke bagian terdalam sang yeoja. _

"_Nghhh oppa... Kenapa ini sangat nikmathh?" Sehun ber-smirk-ria mengedengar pekikan kenikmatan Luhan dan cengkraman kedua paha mulus yeojanya yang menahan kepala Sehun agar tidak beranjak dari liangnya._

"_Nyahh di situ oppa" desah Luhan dengan kencang sembari meremas-remas sprai-nya yang sudah tak berbentuk saat lidah Sehun dengan lihai menyentuh g-spotnya dengan telak. _

"_Ahhh ahh oppahhh" Luhan kembali merasakan orgasmenya untuk kedua kalinya. Dirasa cengkraman paha Luhan mengendur Sehun segera bangkit dan membuka semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Penis dengan ukuran luar biasa miliknya sudah tegak dan keras minta dipuaskan. Luhan bangun dari posisinya dan mendudukkan diri tepat di depan penis Sehun yang ukurannya membuat ia terkejut._

"_Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" tanya Sehun sembari salah satu tangan nakalnya mencubit puting tegang Luhan yang menggemaskan._

"_Eumhh oppa"leguh Luhan dengan manja._

"_Puaskan dia, sayang" pinta Sehun sembari mengarahkan penis tegangnya pada mulut kecil Luhan yang sudah berada dua centi di depannya._

"_Bagaimana caranya, oppa?" tanya Luhan sembari mendongak menatap Sehun dengan bingung._

"_Kulum. Hisap dan mainkan seluruh bagiannya dengan tanganmu sampai cairan putih keluar maka kau berhasil memuaskannya" jelas Sehun dengan senyuman menenangkan bagi Luhan. Yeoja manis itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun yang luar biasa ke dalam goa hangatnya. Nyaman, hangat dan menggairahkan. Itulah tiga kata yang Sehun deskripsikan untuk mulut kecil Luhan. Jemari lentik Luhan meraba halus setiap inci kejantanan Sehun dengan memabukkan. Sesekali Luhan yang penasaran dengan bola kembar yang menggantung dikedua sisi milik Sehun mengarahkan tangannya dan meremas-remasnya membuat sang empunya memejamkan matanya dan mendesah kenikmatan._

"_Shhh kau sangat pintar, sayanghh" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati permainan mulut Luhan namun ia belum mendapatkan orgasmenya. Luhan masih amatir. Dan Sehun akan membunuh siapa saja yang membuat Luhan menjadi ahli jikalau itu bukan dirinya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Luhan membuat yeoja itu mendongak._

"_Kita lakukan yang lebih nikmat" ujar Sehun sembari membawa Luhan bangun dari duduknya._

"_Berpeganglah pada headboard dan menungging" tanpa banyak tanya Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun. _

_**PLAK**_

_**PLAK**_

"_Ahhh appo" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menampar kedua bongkahan kenyalnya yang sangat menggoda hingga warnanya berubah dari putih menjadi merah._

"_Kau sangat sexy, sayang" sang yeoja manis merona mendengar ucapan namja pucatnya. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan merunduk mengikuti lekukan tubuh Luhan di bawahnya. Sehun membuka bongkahan itu lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya yang mulai menggoda bagian luar liang vagina Luhan._

"_Oppahhh" Luhan meleguh menikmati kejantanan Sehun yang kesulitan memasuki liangnya karena Luhan terlalu tegang. Tidak putus akal, Sehun meremas kedua buah dada yeojanya dan mencubiti puting mungilnya._

"_Bersiaplah sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit di awal tapi akan menjadi nikmat setelahnya" ujar Sehun lalu mengecup pelipis Luhan lama di saat yang bersamaan Sehun memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakkan agar yeojanya tidak mengerang kesakitan terlalu lama._

"_Shhh kau sempit sayang" ujar Sehun saat dinding vagina Luhan kembali menegang._

_**SLESH**_

"_Oppahh keluarkan! Oppa keluarkan! Ini sangat sakit hiks" Luhan menangis saat selaput keperawanannya disobek oleh penis Sehun. _

"_Stttt gwenchana, Lu... Ini tidak akan lama" Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di punggung, pundak, pelipis, pipi, dan tentunya bibir. Saat merasa Luhan sudah terbiasa Sehun mengusap pinggang sang yeoja dan berbisik._

"_Boleh kita teruskan?" dan anggukan penuh keyakinan itu membawa penis Sehun keluar masuk dengan nikmat. Desahan mereka bersaut-sautan, mengekspresikan seberapa mereka menikmati malam panjang ini. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lebih dari empat kali mereka melakukannya sampai kedua anak manusia berbeda kelamin itu ambruk akibat lelah._

"_Saranghae, Luhan" Sehun mengusap wajah lelah yeojanya dengan sayang yang dibalas senyuman manis dari sang yeoja._

"_Nado saranghae, oppa" dan keduanya terlelap hingga pagi tiba._

...

Luna menatap ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas dan layarnya menyala menandakan ada pesan atau panggilan dari seseorang. Untung posisi tidurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari nakas jadi _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu bisa menggapai ponselnya. Ada panggilan yang harus ia terima, Luna mengawasi tuannya yang bisa tampak tertidur dengan sangat lelap sehingga ia tidak perlu melakukan pergerakan yang bisa mengganggu tidur _namja_ di sampingnya ini.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Cheolie"

"..."

"Ya, _noona_ sudah sampai di Korea sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"..."

"_Noona _ tidak bisa menggunakan uang papa, dia bisa melacak _noona_"

"..."

"_Noona_ sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang gajinya lumayan untuk uang sekolah"

"..."

"Mulai besok _noona_ sudah pindah ke sekolahmu"

"..."

"Jangan terlalu dekat pada _noona_ saat di sekolah dan ingat, jangan panggil _noona_ dengan Xiao Lu. Nama samaranku Luna"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**:: **_**Author's note**_** ::**

**Gua revisi, berhubung kemarin ada yang bilang kurang panjang jadi ya gua satuin aja. Jadi nanti **_**chap 3 up date**_** isinya dari **_**chap**_** baru yang lebih panjang. Berlaku buat semua **_**ff **_** gua. Eh kecuali yang **_**two shots**_** wkwk.**

**.::. Behind The Apple Tree .::.**

**05:04 W.I.B.**

**Tangerang, ****19****/0****3****/16**

**0****6****:****16**** W.I.B.**

**Tangerang, ****19****/0****3****/16**

**2****0:****22**** W.I.B.**

**[REVISI] Tangerang, 10/05/16**

**23:18 W.I.B.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BEHIND THE APPLE TREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author : **_ Ciervo Azul

_**Title : **__ Behind The Apple Tree_

_**Genre : **__Fantsy-Romance-Drama_

_**Length : **__2__ of 3_

_**Cast :**_

Luhan

Sehun

_Other__s_

_**Warning :**_

_AS (Age Switch as always)_

_GS (Genderswitch)_

_NC _

_**Summary :**_

Sehun, _namja_ mungil berusia enam tahun. Dunianya yang semula hanya dipenuhi mainan dan susu berubah semenjak ia menemukan sesosok gadis manis yang lebih tua darinya di belakang pohon apel di taman sang _halmeoni_. Dan saat ia dewasa, ia kembali ke sana mencari sosok sang gadis manis yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seungcheol menutup sambungan panggilan dari id Lulu _noona_ di ponselnya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Setelah diberi izin sang pengetukpun akhirnya masuk, menampilkan wajah cantiknya yang walau sudah memasuki akhir kepala tiga namun masih sering hilir mudik di layar kaca. Mata wanita itu memicing menatap sang anakdengan curiga. Sementara Seungcheol yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" mata lelaki yang baru duduk di bangku tingkat kedua SM _High School_ itu terarah ke segala tempat untuk menghindari tatapan ibunya.

"Jawab _eomma_,Wu Shengzhe!" Seungcheol menutup kedua telinganya saat nama Chinanya disebut.

"Junghan, _eomma_. Siapa lagi?" bohongnya.

"Ah _yeojachingu_-mu itu ya?" sang ibu tampak girang mendengarnya.

"Bukan!" Seungcheol menjawab dengan cepat.

"Ma-maksudku belum." tambahnya sembari memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ck kau ini lamban sekali."

"Segala sesuatunya butuh proses, _eomma_."

"Ucapanmu sama persis seperti _baba_-mu. _Eomma_ jadi merindukan XiaoLu." gumam wanita berdarah Korea itu di akhir kepala tiga itu dengan pelan lalu menutup pintu kamar anaknya. Seungcheol menghembuskan napasnya perlahan saat pintu kamarnya ditutup. Menyesal tentu saja ia rasakan karena telah membohongi sang ibu. Tetapi keberadaan Xiao Lu sekarang benar-benar harus dirahasiakan.

"Andai dia tidak melakukan kesalahan itu pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

**...**

Sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan mimpinya masing-masing. Sang gadis tampak sedikit terusik kala pria berstatus sebagai tuannya itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Xiao Lu yang sedang mendekap kepala Sehun mau tak mau harus melepaskannya. Rasa sesak pada tubuh mungilnya sangat amat mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan mata rusanya terbuka perlahan, kepalan tangannya berada tepat di depan kelopak matanya lalu memberikan beberapa gerakan untuk membantu matanya menyesuaikan penglihatan. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah rambut _dark brown_ milik sang tuan yang kepalanya sedang bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Xiao Lu. Seketika semburat merah memenuhi kedua belah pipinya, rasa malu itu datang sejak sang tuan mengajak –memaksa– untuk tidur di ranjang bersama dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal sebenarnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di _master__bedroom_ milik sang tuan.

"Enghh." sebuah leguhan dari bibir _plum_ Xiao Lu akibat kesesakan yang ia rasakan. Tak lama setelahnya pelukan itu merenggang. Sehun yang pada dasarnya sudah terbangun sejak tadi akhirnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Xiao Lu. Rasa khawatir dan bersalah menghantuinya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, sayang?" Xiao Lu memberikannya sebuah senyuman lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hanya sedikit sesak, tuan." panggilan mengganggu itu membuat Sehun menatap malas kearah Xiao Lu. Sang gadis yang ditatap akhirnya merundukkan kepalanya dengan takut.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sehun _oppa_, Luhan. Jangan panggil aku tuan." jemari panjang milik Sehun menggangkat dagu Xiao Lu agar menatapnya.

"Na-namaku Luna, Sehun _oppa_... Bukan Luhan." suaranya bergetar, seketika Sehun memeluk gadisnya itu dengan hangat. Kecupan-kecupan kecil ia hadiahkan pada pundak sempit itu. Sehun sebenarnya belum tidur semalam, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Luhan atau Luna, yang pasti di hadapannya adalah sosok yang ia cintai. Ia mendengar semua pembicara Xiao Lu –kalau benar itu nama aslinya– dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Cheolie. Namun Sehun akan menunggu hingga gadisnya sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

"_Mianhae_, _oppa_ tidak bermaksud memarahimu, sayang. Sekarang tenang, ya." usapan penenang Sehun berikan dipunggung itu. Setelah dirasa cukup Sehunpun kembali menatap Luhannya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Luhan?" kali ini bukan panggilan seenaknya, Sehun meminta izin darinya. Beberapa kali mata indah itu mengerjap lalu mengangguk dengan pelan pertanda ia mengizinkan.

"Lu..." seketika Luhan menatap mata tajam Sehun yang sekarang tertuju padanya dengan sorotan memuja. Jujur saja Luhan belum pernah merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan normal seperti sekarang. Bahkan sejak enam tahun yang ia sadar dari komanya.

**...**

Luhan mulai menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, beruntung ia memiliki bakat dalam memasak. Setelah tiga puluh menit bergulat dengan kompor, wajan dan segala alat masak lain akhirnya dua piring nasi goreng Shanghai tersaji di meja makan tersebut. Aroma masakan Luhan sangat mengundang siapapun untuk mencicipinya tak terkecuali tuannya yang baru saja masuk dengan pakaian kerja yang hampir semuanya rapih, pengecualian untuk dasi biru kelamnya yang miring. Luhan yang baru menyelesaikan masakannya langsung membuka celemeknya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya. Tangan halus itu mendekati leher Sehun, lalu turun ke arah kerah kemeja putihnya, dikencangkan dan tak lupa beberapa gerakan yang ia lakukan agar dasi itu letaknya sesuai.

"Kau memang calon istriku." pujianSehun mengundang semburat merah di kedua belah pipi Luhan. Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan acara sarapannya dengan Sehun yang anehnya berbicara banyak, sungguh itu di luar kebiasaannya. Ia berbicara seolah Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkannya nanti.

"Jadi kau masuk SM _High School_?" kini keduanya berada di dalam Audi hitam milik Sehun.

"_Ne_, _oppa_." jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Dulu aku juga bersekolah di sana. Ah aku akan meminta beberapa guru untuk membantumu di sana. Kau tahu? Anak baru dari luar Korea akan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda di sekolah itu." Luhan bukannya tidak tahu akan hal itu, ia sudah mendengar itu dari Seungcheol. Tapi itu bukan hal besar untuk Luhan karena adiknya adalah ketua OSIS di sana, dan kalaupun Sehun ingin melindunginya lewat para guru Luhan akan sangat berterima kasih.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa aku akan sangat tertolong karena bantuan _oppa_." Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang dibalas Sehun dengan kecupan hangat dipipinya.

"Apapun untukmu, Lu." Setelahnya perjalanan kembali didominasi oleh Sehun. Ketika mobil hitam itu ingin memasuki gerbang Luhan segera meminta Sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

"_Oppa_, aku turun di sini saja."

"Kenapa?" Sehun menyerngit tidak setuju namun ia menghentikan mobilnya.

"Temanku sudah menunggu."ujar Luhan sembari membuka pintu lalu keluar dengan cepat. Mata tajam Sehun memicing saat melihat gadis bermata rusanya menghampiri seorang siswa di depan gerbang tak jauh dari letak berhentinya mobil Sehun. Mata besar dengan bulu mata panjang serupa gadis di sampingnya itu masih menatap pengemudi Audi hitam yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya menurunkan Luhan. Sang gadis bermata rusa yang melihat sang adik tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan akhirnya berhenti berkata-kata dan memilih menatap objek yang sedang adiknya lihat. Sepasang alisnya bertemu di tengah kening, matanya menatap mobil sang tuan dan wajah sang adik secara bergantian.

"Ada apa, Cheolie?" Luhan yang tidak menemukan jawaban akan kebingungannya akhirnya bertanya.

"_Namja_ itu miri–"

"Dia tuanku. Aku berkerja di tempatnya sekarang." tukas Luhan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan adiknya katakan.

"_Noona_ bekerja?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia akan menyeretmu pulang jika ia tahu." senyuman mengejek yang Seungcheol berikan membuatLuhan memajukan bibir _plum_-nya.

"_Daddy_ tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya!" kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan itu keluar dari bibir Seungcheol.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang. Hmm lebih tepatnya malas untuk bermanis-manis dengan orang itu. Sekarang _noona_ harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, baru saja ia tiba." matanya menatap sekeliling, melihat tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berbincang bersama dengan akrab membuatnya lega.

"Kepala sekolah sudah datang sepagi ini?" mata rusanya membulat tak percaya.

"Ia kepala sekolah berkompeten, selalu datang sebelum para murid tiba." ada kesan bangga pada kalimat yang Seungcheol lontarkan.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita tidak salah memilih sekolah!" Luhan memekik girang seperti anak berusia lima tahun membuat Seungcheol tersenyum, terkadang ia berpikir jika seharusnya Luhanlah yang menjadi adiknya karena sifat dan kelakuan Luhan terkadang lebih kekanakan.

"Ikuti aku, _noona_." keduanya melangkah berdampingan di koridor sekolah, sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang baru datang dan menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya yang dibalas Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kepala sekolah di sini ramah?" bisik Luhan hati-hati saat mereka sampai di depan ruangan orang nomor satu di SM _High School_ itu.

"Iya, masuklah." Seungcheol sedikit mendorongnya ke pintu lalu berlalu meninggalkannya.

**...**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menghela napas, ia sangat jengah dengan kelakukan sepupunya. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat ia memerlukan ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan berbagai berkas penting di mejanya Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan mengacau karena keinginan yang ia lontarkan lewat ponsel tadi tak ia kabulkan. Ketika tangan berkulit pucat itu meraih berkas ke sekian miliknya untuk disobek selayaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Berhentilah tuan muda Oh yang terhormat atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan data anak itu." seketika jemari Sehun yang hampir merobek beberapa lembar kerja sama perusahaan Park itu berhenti, wajah tampan bak dewanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan senangnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sejak tadi, _hyung_?" Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun lalu membuka _laptop_ tersembunyinya yang telah terhubung dengan pusat informasi negara, terang saja ayah Chanyeol adalah menteri komunikasi dan informasi Korea Selatan jadi hal rahasia milik negarapun bisa ia dan keluarganya ketahui.

"Kau bilang dia bersekolah di SM _High School_?" Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias, tubuh tingginya sudah ia bawa ke sebelah kiri Chanyeol. Keduanya memandangi setiap foto pelajar yang sedang menjadi siswa aktif di SM _High__School_ itu. Mata tajam itu memandang ke satu wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya. Wajah yang ia lihat pagi tadi.

"Anak ini, _hyung_. Jadi namanya Choi Seungcheol." Sehun menunjuk siswa lelaki dengan mata besar yang tersenyum hangat. Keduanya menatap objek itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Kebetulan sekali." gumam Chanyeol dengan sangat amat pelan dan di saat bersamaan Sehun meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Anak menyebalkan yang mendekati Luhanku." Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar kalimat posesif itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibir seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau mengetahuinya, _hyung_?"Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Aku hanya mengetahui _eomma_-nya."

"Siapa?"

"Irene Bae."

"Mantan pacarmu itu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah terkejutnya. Chanyeol tak menjawab tetapi membuka laman baru di layar monitor itu. Profil lengkap yang tidak diketahui publik tentang Irene Bae, mantan pacar Chanyeol yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. Sehun semakin terkejut saat melihat status seorang model terkenal itu.

"Pernah menikah?"

"Yup. Dia pergi meninggalkanku karena hamil dan ia menutupinya dengan berita terkena sakit keras." Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Waktu itu ia masih sangat muda, bahkan terlalu muda untuk percaya begitu saja pada wanita itu. Percaya bahwa mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti, yang sayangnya hanya berujung seutas harapan.

"Dengan siapa wanita itu menikah, _hyung_?"

"Entahlah, bahkan informasi ini baruku dapat setahun belakangan ini, saat ia kembali ke Korea. Aku yakin suaminya seorang yang sangat berpengaruh sampai pernikahannya tak tercium oleh awak media." sebuah _smirk_ tersampir di kedua belah bibir Chanyeol.

"Wow terdengar seperti mainan baru untukmu, _hyung_." Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya seolah memberi tanda kutip saat berkata mainan baru.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan membantumu lebih lanjut, _mija_. Dan jangan beritahu hal ini Baekhyun karena aku hanya ingin mencari tahu, tidak ada niatan lain." ujar Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku, _hyung_."

**...**

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah barunya dengan pelan. Setelah mendengar izin masuk dari sang pemilik ruangan iapun membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Mata rusanya membola saat melihat sang kepala sekolah.

"Suho _samch__e__on_?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Suho tersenyum hangat sebagai jawaban.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan, XiaoLu." sontak Luhan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sembari mengeluarkan desisan.

"Jangan keras-keras, _samch__e__on_. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarnya?" ujar Luhan dengan panik sementara sang paman hanya terkikik.

"_Samch__e__on_!"

"Ruangan ini kedap suara, Lu. Tenanglah." Luhan hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Setelah keduanya puas melepas rindu akhirnya Luhan memberikan berkas-berkasnya pada kakak dari ibunya itu.

"Xi Luna? Kau memakai nama _grandm__a_-mu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kuharap naga itu tidak berpikir sampai ke sana, maka kau akan lebih lama di sini." Luhan terkikik mendengar panggilan yang sering pamannya lontarkan pada sang ayah.

"Aku harap juga begitu, _samch__e__on_."

"Kelasmu di XI-A, bersebrangan dengan kelas Seungcheol."

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih, sepasang anak adam tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang besar tanpa sehelai benangpun. Terlihat sang pria dominan tengah memeluk pria bermata panda dengan posesif.

"Apa kita hentikan saja, _ge_? Kau bercerai dan Xiao Lu bahkan sampai pergi dari rumah." pria bermata panda itu menatap pria yang memeluknya dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kita tetap akan menikah, Tao. Aku tidak mencintai _eomma_ mereka dan lagi Joshua membutuhkan sosok _daddy_-nya." ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Tapi Kris _ge_, bagaimana dengan Xiao Lu? Dia seorang anak perempuan."

"Dia pasti pergi ke tempat _eomma_-nya. Aku sangat yakin, orang suruhanku akan memberi kabar jika dia sudah ditemukan." tangan lebar nan kasar itu mengusap tenguk sang submisif dengan gerakan sensual dan pergulatan ranjangpun tak terelakkan.

**.**

**.:: Behind The Apple Tree ::.  
.**

_Kau tahu? Terkadang pemicu__keretakan rumah tangga bukan__hanya karena orang ketiga. Cinta__yang luntur atau bahkan... Tidak__pernah ada di antara kedua belah__pihak juga bisa menjadi alasan._

_"Kau ingin bertaruh?" seorang gadis__berlesung pipi bertanya dengan__senyum jahilnya._

_"Kenapa tidak?"_

_"Kau lihat namja tinggi di meja itu?"__gadis berdarah __Ch__ina itu menunjuk__seorang lelaki dengan tinggi di atas__rata-rata orang Asia yang duduk di__samping bar bersama ketiga__temannya._

_"Ya, lalu apa yang harus__kulakukan?"_

_"Goda dia sampai dia ingin__menidurimu."_

_"Hanya itu? Aku akan menang."__setelah mengucapkan kalimat__penyepelehan itu sang gadis yang__diketahui sebagai seorang artis__yang sedang naik daun itu segera__melancarkan aksinya._

_"She's the true bitch." gumam gadis__bermarga Zhang itu lalu tertawa.__ Tak lama setelah melihat adik perempuan dari kekasihnya menggoda pria tinggi itu, Yixing disibukkan dengan pesanannya yangbaru diantar oleh seorang pelayan. Saat matanya kembali ke arah terkahir ia melihat Irene –adik darikekasihnya– dan sang pria tinggi bercumbu dengan panas, ia menyadari Irene berhasil menggoda sang pria untuk menidurinya. Kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itupun menaiki lift menuju kamar bar._

_"Ck... Gadis itu, aku hanya memintanya menggoda namja itu sampai ia ingin menidurinya bukan benar-benar menidurinya." sungutnya lalu mendengus._

_"Siapa yang meniduri siapa?" sebuah suara terdengar sangat familiar menginterupsi dan saat Yixing menatap sumber suara itu ia tersentak, itu benar-benar kekasihnya._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_"Kris, aku hamil." pengakuan dengan penuh keyakinan itu terucap._

_"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" pria bernama Kris itu bertanya dengan waspada._

_"Aku hamil anakmu, bodoh!"_

_"Itu bukan anakku dan aku tidak bodoh. __Semua orang tahu kau__wanita murahan yang mudah__ditiduri." Sangkalanpun ia ucapkan__dengan tegas._

_"Aku tahu aku murahan, tapi ini__anakmu. Ahh maksudku mereka."__mata sang pria membola saat__mendengar kata 'mereka'._

_"Tidak mungkin. Bisa saja itu anak__dari bocah yang kau kencani."__ Kris sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya._

_"Mereka bukan anak Chanyeol, mereka anakmu. Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? __Apa aku harus__melahirkan mereka baru kau__percaya?" wanita itu berteriak__dengan frustasi. Kris menatap__sepasang mata kelamnya, tak ada__kebohongan di sana. Dia berkata__yang sejujurnya._

_"Aku akan bertanggung jawab__sampai mereka berusia dua belas__tahun. Kau sendiri tahu aku ini__seorang gay, bukan? Tao__membutuhkanku. Karena kami__saling mencintai." lirih Kris dengan__mata berkaca-kaca membayangkan__bagaimana ekspresi Tao saat ia__melamarnya minggu lalu namun__semua kecelakaan ini terjadi di__pesta perjakanya. Ia terlalu banyak__minum, ia melupakan dirinya yang__hanya mencintai seorang lelaki__bermata panda yang selalu ada di__apartmentnya._

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Penyesalan memang selalu terjadi__belakangan, tapi kelahiran Wu__Xiao__Lu dan Wu Sheng__ Z__he adalah__sebuah batu loncatan bagi Yifan__untuk membangun bentengnya agar__bisa membina rumah tangga yang__sesungguhnya dengan lelaki yang ia__cintai__;__ Huang Zitao. Lelaki bermata__panda yang sudah merelakan__dirinya menikah dengan iming-iming kebahagiaan yang akan__mereka dapatkan di masa depan__kelak. Yifan tidak pernah berpikir__bahwa ia akan mendapat keturunan__lain dari Zitao, yang ia pikir akan__menjadi akan menjadi penerusnya__nanti adalah Shengzhe, anak__bungsunya. Putranya yang tidak__pernah menolak perintahnya. Tapi__itu hanya berlaku selama dua belas__tahun belakangan ini, nyatanya__setelah Yifan melayangkan surat__cerai kepada Irene, Shengzhe atau__Seungcheol lebih memilih ikut ke__Korea bersama sang ibu. Tinggallah__Xiao__Lu yang baru pulih dari__komanya, Xiao__Lu lahir di bulan__keempat dan sang adik terlahir di__bulan kedelapan –kasus__anak__kembar yang bukan merupakan hal__baru bagi para dokter namun hal ini__tidak sering terjadi pada anak__kembar–__ia terlahir premature, hal__itu membuatnya cenderung lemah.__ Sejak kecil rumah sakit sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Xiao Lu. Saat ditanyakan pada dokter, ia hanya berkata pada dasarnya Xiao Lu memang lemah. Karena ketidakpuasannya akan jawaban itu, akhirnya Yifan mendengarkan saran dari seorang tangan kanannya untuk meminta bantuan pada orang pintar._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi__dengan anakku?"_

_"Roh terdahulunya masih terkekang__di suatu tempat, oleh karena itu__anak anda yang sudah terlahir__sebagai renkarnasinya yang__menjadi korban."_

_"Korban?"_

_"Rohnya yang belum tenang terlalu__kuat dan itu membuat anak anda__melemah."__Luhan sering mendapatkan__perawatan di rumah sakit karena__kurang darah, tetapi dia belum__pernah terbaring di rumah sakit__karena koma seperti ini. Yifan yang__semula hanya menganggap remeh__ucapan dari sang orang pintar__seketika mengubah pemikirannya.__ Ia kembali ke tempat orang itu untuk menanyakan perihal anaknya._

_"Kenapa anakku semakin melemah? Dia tidak pernah selemah ini sebelumnya." bentakan yang saratakan rasa khawatir itu terlontar saat Yifan meremas kerah pakaian sang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Tak ada rasa terkejut yang terlihat dari sang wanita, ia sudah mengetahui semua ini. Sebuah senyum ia coba sampirkan di wajah cantik yang sudah berkeriput itu._

_"Masuklah terlebih dahulu ke dalam, tuan Wu." sontak Yifan tersadar dari emosinya. Matanya menatap tangan besarnya yang meremat kuat pakaian rapuh milik sang wanita. Helaan napasnya terdengar._

_"Maafkan aku, tadi it-"_

_"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Aku pernah __berada di posisimu, tuan." Setelah __Yifan melepaskan kerah pakaiannya __sang wanitapun membuka pintu __rumah mungilnya lebih lebar._

_"Aku benar-benar menyesal." __dengan langkah panjang Yifanpun __mengikuti sang wanita memasuki __rumahnya. Ada beberapa foto yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. __Tapi keganjalan itu ia biarkan._

_"Sekarang roh itu akan memasuki __fase penyeberangan dan itu berarti __anakmu akan segera pulih. Kau __tidak perlu khawatir, tuan. Semua __akan baik-baik saja."_

_"Kau bisa menjaminnya?" tanya __Yifan penuh keraguan._

_"Aku bukan Tuhan, tetapi aku bisa __mengusahakannya, tuan." _

_'karena aku yang memulai semua ini.' sambungnya dalam hati. __Sehari setelah perbincangan mereka__Xiao__Lu tersadar dari komanya. Irene __dan Seungcheol terlihat sangat __senang saat Yifan tiba di rumah __sakit. Yifan memang tidak __tidur di __rumah sakit, sejak XiaoLu dirawat __Yifan selalu bekerja setengah hari __mengakibatkan pekerjaannya di__perusahaan besar keluarga Wu __terlantar dan harus ia kerjakan __se__tiap __malam._

_"Dia sadar?" tanyanya saat menemui __anak dan istrinya di depan pintu __ruangan __Xiao__Lu._

_"Dia sembuh. Ini terdengar seperti __sesuatu yang mustahil tapi ini __benar-benar terjadi." Irene berbicara__dengan susah payah di sela__isakannya._

_"Noona ingin __berte__mu, Dad__dy__."__Seungcheolpun membuka suaranya. __Setelah mengangguk Yifan langsung__memasuki ruang inap putrinya dan__apa yang ia dengar benar-benar __terjadi. _

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Tiga tahun pertama berjalan dengan__baik bagi keluarga kecil mereka.__Hingga suatu hari lelaki yang tiga__belas tahun lalu ia tinggalkan__dengan harapan sebuah masa__depan cerah datang. Ia tidak__sendiri, ia membawa seorang lelaki__kecil yang Irene yakini seusia kedua__anaknya. Setelah mendengar__penjelasan Zitao perihal rahim yang__tertanam pada tubuhnya yang__akhirnya bisa melahirkan Joshua__;__ yang__mana adalah anak dari Yifan. Irene__yang tidak terima langsung__melontarkan kata-kata kasar pad__a __Zitao yang pastinya membuat Yifan__naik pitam dan pergi membawa__Zitao bersama si kecil Joshua. __Enam__bulan Yifan sama sekali tak__menampakkan dirinya di kantor__maupun di rumah. Ia menjalankan__bisnisnya tanpa mendatangi__kantor. Akhirnya kabar retaknya__rumah tangga Yifan sampai pada__kedua orang tuanya. Nyonya Wu__mendatangi kediaman keluarga__kecil Yifan tanpa sepengetauan__siapapun._

_"Mom? A-apa kabar?" Irene__bertanya dengan gugupnya._

_"Kabar itu sudah menyebar. Jangan__mencoba menutupinya dariku."_

_"Kabar apa?"_

_"KABAR BAHWA YIFAN KEMBALI __PADA PRIA HINA YANG MENGAKU __HAMIL ANAK YIFAN!"_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_Keesokkan harinya Yifan dat__a__ng__dengan wajah emosinya. Ia sengaja__datang di pagi hari dengan pikiran__bahwa kedua anaknya tidak akan__ada di rumah karena sekolah dan__itu benar terjadi. Yifan melempar__sebuah map coklat di atas meja rias__Irene._

_"Kita selesaikan sampai di sini."_

_"Kau tidak memikirkan anak-anak?"__ Irene mencoba menahan luapan emosinya._

_"Joshua juga anakku dan dia benar-benar anak yang kuinginkan." pandangan datar serta aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Yifan membuat Irene waspada._

_"Bagaimana dengan Xiao Lu dan Seungcheol? Mereka jug-"_

_"MEREKA TERLAHIR KARENA KECELAKAAN YANG TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU DAN AKU LAKUKAN DI MASA LALU. KARENA YANG KUCINTAI HANYA ZITAO BUKAN KAU!"_

_**BRAK**_

_"Dad... Dy..." isakan dari seorang anak kecil di depan pintu itu sontak menjadi perhatian keduanya. Si bungsu Wu yang tidak datang ke sekolah karena sedang demam terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar kedatangan seseorang dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman. __Dengan __piyama two pieces-nya ia __menghampiri kamar kedua orang __tuanya yang menjadi sumber __teriakan sang ayah._

_"Seu-Seungcheol..." __mata Irene__yang sangat rapuh bertubrukan __dengan mata besar milik __Seungcheol._

_"Shengzhe... Kau harus __mendengarkan, Da-"_

_"TIDAK! PERGI! JANGAN SAKITI__EOMMA-KU! PERGI!" kedua __genggaman tangan mungilnya __memukuli kaki jenjang sang ayah __dengan sekuat tenaga._

_"Tidak kau harus ikut denganku.__ Kita pergi sekarang." Yifan mengangkat tubuh putranya ke dalam gendongannya dan akan beranjak dari sana tapi lengan Irene menahan mereka._

_"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah __sendiri jangan bawa anak-anakku."__ucap Irene dengan segenap __tenaganya._

_"Mereka anakku."_

_"LEPASKAN!" __Seungcheol meronta__dalam gendongan Yifan._

_"Kau sendiri yang bilang mereka__bukan anak yang kau inginkan!__ Sekarang lepaskan anakku!" Yifan tersentak mendengar perkataan istrinya, ia baru saja mengucapkan apa yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan dan Irene menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membantu Seungcheol keluar dari kungkungan tangan Yifan. Pria tinggi itu tersadar ketika sang anak sudah berada dalam dekapan sang ibu dengan tubuh bergetar dan tatapan nyalang yang ia arahkan padanya._

_"Shengzhe, dengarkan Daddy..."__Yifan mensejajarkan tinggi__badannya dengan sang anak lalu__menggapai kedua belah pipinya namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang anak._

_"PERGI! AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI DADDY, AKU HANYA MEMILIKI EOMMA!" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Yifan dengar oleh putranya. __Karena setelah hari itu ia belum__bertatap muka dengan anak__bungsunya itu. Di siding __perceraiannya dengan sang mantan __istri, ia berhasil mendapat hak asuh __Xiao__l__u yang sempat tidak disetujui __hakim karena Irene menginginkan __kedua anaknya di __bawah asuhannya, __biar bagaimanapun keduanya masih __di bawah umur._

Yifan menatap fotonya dan sang putra dengan tatapan sedihnya, ia baru selesai berolah raga malam dengan Zitao. Pria bermata panda itu terlihat berbaring pulas diranjang besar mereka sementaraYifan masih sibuk memikirkan anaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya dengan pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Zitao yang menatap tak suka di balik punggung Yifan.

**.**

**.:: Behind The Apple Tree ::.**

**.**

Sepasang kembar non identik itu duduk di atas sebuah kursi di sudut atap sekolah. Di sana sepi, beberapa murid yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dapat mereka lihat gerak-geriknya. Seungcheol membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu karena tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"_Noona_..." panggilan itu membuat gadis bermata rusa yang sedang sibuk mengunyah roti melon mengalihkan atensinya. Kerjapan mata serta kemiringan leher yang membuat sang adik terkikik geli. Sontak Luhan mengembungkan pipinya yang sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan roti kesukaannya, tak lupa bibir _plum_-nya mencibir sang adik tanpa suara.

"Kau lucu sekali." gumam Seungcheol lalu menyudahi kegeliannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan alasanmu kabur darinya." perkataan Seungcheol membuat Luhan yang tadinya makan dengan lahap menjadi tak berselera.

"Mereka datang." lirih Luhan yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Mereka?" Seungcheol menyerngit bingung.

"Mereka... _Ahjussi _bermata panda itu dan anaknya." ada nada kesal dalam kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan.

"Oh, pantas saja kau malas berada di sana." Luhan risih mendengar intonasi datar dari sang adik.

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa?" nada bicara sang adik masih datar, Luhan bukannya tidak tahu kenapa sang adik sangat amat tidak suka membicarakan ketiga orang yang Luhan tinggalkan di negara kelahiran mereka itu. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus memberitahu hal ini.

"_Daddy_ tidak membiarkan Joshua belajar bisnis padahal ia terlihat sangat tertarik..." Luhan bicara dengan mulut berisi roti yang membuat beberapa katanya terdengar lucu dan sang adik terkekeh.

"_Daddy_ malah memasukkanku yang jelas-jelas menyukai bidang seni. Aku sempat marah tapi _daddy_ tidak menanggapinya. Satu malam aku mendengar _ahjussi_ panda itu berdebat dengan _daddy_ karena tidak memasukkan Joshua ke neraka tempatku belajar." Seungcheol tahu benar _neraka_ apa yang Luhan maksud. Luhan bercerita panjang lebar sampai pintu _roof top_ terbuka dan menampakkan empat anak yang sangat Seungcheol kenal.

"Ketua OSIS? Ternyata kau di sini." tanya salah satu anak yang bermata minimalis(?). Seungcheol terkejut, matanya bertubrukan dengan mata tenang seorang gadis yang mendapat julukan sebagai _cheonsa_.

"Wow... Kau mengubah sasaranmu dari Junghan ke anak baru ini?" sindir gadis bertubuh berisi yang berdiri di samping Junghan. Ejekan itu membuat sulung dari si kembar terkikik geli, sedangkan si bungsu memutar matanya dengan jengah. Junghan ikut terkikik saat ia menyadari siapa sang anak baru.

"Seungkwan jangan berkata seperti itu." ucap Junghan dengan nada bercanda, Seungkwan lalu mencibir dengan kesal.

"Hanya karena Junghan belum diperbolehkan berpacaran jadi kau mencari yang lain begitu? Dasar tak sabaran!" bukan kali pertama gadis bermarga Boo ini melontarkan kalimat pedas pada keponakan dari kepala sekolah mereka itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Boo." elak Seungcheol masih dengan nada datar, sementara lelaki bermata sipit tadi sudah berdiri di depan Luhan sembari memamerkan _eyes smile_-nya.

"Hai..." sapanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Namaku Soonyo–" baru saja Luhan akan membalas uluran tangan itu namun, masih kalah cepat dengan reaksi kilat sang adik.

**Takk**

Tepisan pedas itu menghentikan perkataan Soonyoung, sang pelaku hanya menatapnya tanpa minat sementara gadis di sampingnya berdecak tak suka. Ketiga gadis di belakang Soonyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Bukan hal yang baru jika Soonyoung atau Hoshi mendekati seorang gadis baru di sekolah mereka.

"_Appo_..." lirihnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau kuadukan kau pada Jihoon." skak mat, Soonyoung tak dapat berkata-kata lagi jika nama kekasihnya sudah disebut. Derai tawa keluar dari mulut ketiga siswa di hadapan si kembar.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin berkenalan." sungut Soonyoung.

"Lee Chan, kemarilah." salah satu gadis manis yang dipanggil menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Kau bilang ingin melihatku dalam bentuk _yeoja_ 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol sembari mengulum senyum.

"_Ne_..." sang gadis yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti dia." ujar Seungcheol sembari menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya, sontak ketiga temannya menatap si kembar dengan heran tak lupa mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar membuat si kembar dan Junghan tertawa seketika.

"Maksudmu?" Seungkwan yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan kesadaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Mereka kembar." itu suara Junghan yang pada dasarnya sudah sering melakukan _video calling_ dengan Luhan saat sedang bersama Seungcheol.

"Tapi tolong jangan sampai ada yang tahu ya? _Noona_-ku sedang kabur. Bisa gawat kalau sampai orang tua itu tahu." Seungcheol mengingatkan.

"Orang tua? Siapa?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"_Daddy_ kami." jawab Luhan sembari mengulum senyum yag dipaksakan.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya pada kalian, bilang saja _noona_ ini tetanggaku dulu saat di Daegu."

"Baiklah." seru Soonyoung yang diamini oleh para pengurus OSIS di sana.

"Ternyata calon adik iparku memang sangat cantik. Pantas anak manja ini rela menunggu sampai lulus nanti." Luhan berjalan ke arah Junghan lalu memeluknya yang sudah pasti dibalas oleh Junghan dengan senang hati.

"Kau juga cantik, _eonni_." ujar Junghan lalu keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Aku bukan anak manja." protes Seungcheol tak terima.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia masih tak bisa tidur kalau belum mendengar nyanyian _eomma_ kami." Seungcheol yang tadinya mau membalas akhirnya bungkam karena tawa Seungkwan meredam suaranya.

"_Noona_!"

"Tak kusangka, ketua OSIS yang selalu memamerkan ban hitam karatenya ternyata anak manja." ledek Seungkwan, Seungcheol yang tak bisa mengelak akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.:: Behind The Apple Tree ::.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu tapi Luhan masih berjalan menyusuri sekolah sembari menunggu sang adik yang sedang mengadakan rapat pengurus OSIS, berhubung Luhan bukanlah pengurus OSIS dirinya harus menunggu di tempat lain. Banyak siswa yang mengikuti berbagai macam ekstrakulikuler seusai jam pelajaran, hal itu membuat Luhan tertarik untuk melihat dan mungkin bergabung. Ia akan menanyakan hal itu pada tuannya yang tampan saat nanti ia sudah sampai di rumah. Tak lama ponsel pintarnya berbunyi, sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Luhan menyerngitkan keningnya dengan wajah heran. Seingatnya baru Seungcheol yang tahu nomor ponselnya. Tak mau mengambil risiko Luhan mengabaikan panggilan yang sudah berjumlah lima kali itu. Mata rusanya tertarik untuk terus berjalan ke arah taman belakang yang sempat ia lihat dari atap sekolah tadi. Tak banyak siswa yang berada di taman belakang hanya tiga orang siswa dan seorang guru pembimbing bertubuh mungil.

"_Hey_! Apa kau anak baru?" tanya sang guru dengan senyuman manisnya, mau tak mau Luhan ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luna. Xi Luna dari kelas XI-A, _saem_."

"Oh anak pindahan dari Daegu itu. Aku Byun Baekhyun, guru musik dan seorang guru pembimbing _club_.Kau sudah memilih ekstrakulikuler?"

"Belum, _saem_. Aku sedang melihat-lihat." aku Luhan dengan jujur.

"Apa kau suka dengan bunga dan tumbuhan?" gadis bermata rusa itu mengangguk antusias.

"Sangat, _saem_."

"Kalau begitu kusarankan kau masuk _gardening_ _club__*_."

"Wahh... Di Korea ada ekstrakulikuler _gardening_? _Daebbak_!" pujinya sembari berjalan mendekati taman bunga beriringan dengan sang guru bermarga Byun.

"Di sekolahmu sebelumnya kau mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya sang guru dengan sopan.

"Eung... Sekolah terdahuluku adalah sekolah bisnis, tak ada ekstrakulikuler, _saem_." Baekhyun baru saja ingin menyatakan protesnya akan sekolah Luhan dulu namun, harus ia telan lagi karena sepupu dari _namja_-nya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baekhyun_ noona_!" panggil sang pria berkulit pucat yang membuat Baekhyun dan keempat anak muridnya yang ada di sana menoleh ke sumber suara. Ketiga muridnya sudah berbisik-bisik tentang betapa tampannya pria yang memanggil guru mereka sedangkan Luhan masih setia dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"_Op-oppa_?" cicit Luhan dengan gugup. Sehunpun menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir Sehun. Diambilnya ponsel pintar pada saku celananya lalu memanggil nomor ponsel Luhan. Sontak Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, barulah ia sadar siapa pemilik nomor asing itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun kalau nomor seorang murid perempuan saja tak bisa ia dapatkan." itu Baekhyun, salah satu guru yang Sehun percayakan untuk memantau Luhan di sekolah kalau-kalau ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." ujar sembari memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya pada Luhan, sontak kedua pipi Luhan memerah sementara ketiga murid lain yang memandang ke arah Sehun memekik girang karena bisa melihat senyuman itu. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Anak ini." gumamnnya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi tapi kau belum pulang ke _apartment_, kuhubungi juga kau tidak menjawab. Kau membuatku khawatir, sayang." sebuah sapuan lembut Sehun berikan di pipi Luhan yang kini semakin memerah.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_..." cicit Luhan sembari menunduk dalam, ia tak berani menatap Sehun yang begitu tampan dengan kemeja hitam tanpa dasi, lengan panjang yang sudah digulung hingga siku dan kancing teratas yang sudah terbuka. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena diabaikan.

"Kalian bertiga, pulanglah!" ucap guru bermata sipit itu lantang pada ketiga murid yang masih setia melihat drama gratis dengan pemain utama Sehun-Luhan sementara dirinya sebagai figuran. Setelah mendengar helaan napas dan salam muridnya untuk berpamitan, ia beralih pada kedua pasangan di depannya.

"Dan kalian!" sontak keduanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Bermesraanlah di rumah jangan di sekolah ini!" kaki mungilnya mengarah ke depan dan dengan sengaja tubuh mungil nan berisinya memutuskan kontak tangan Sehun dengan pipi Luhan. Bibir tipisnya sudah mencibir Sehun yang berdecih karena ulahnya.

"Kurasa Chanyeol _hyung_ harus pulang agar tidak mendapat amukan dari _puppy_-nya." sontak langkah Baekhyun terhenti dengan otomatis saat nama tunangannya disebut. Wajah manisnya menoleh ke belakang dengan mata minimalis bersapukan _eyeliner_ tebal yang mulai memicing ke arah Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang, _albino_?" intonasi berbahaya terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik lengan Sehun.

"Chanyeol _hyung _datang bersamaku. Katanya kita akan pergi berempat untuk _double date_." sontak mata Baekhyun berbinar, dengan langkah cepat ia berlari ke parkiran depan.

"_Baby Yeolie, I'm coming~_"

"Hahh... Tak pernah berubah." Sehun mengalihkan matanya ke arah Luhan yang sedang terkikik melihat ulah Baekhyun. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhanpun memandang ke arah Sehun dan keduanya tersenyum.

"_Kajja_." ajak Sehun sembari merangkul gadis mungil di sampingnya menuju lapangan parkir. Namun, tubuh Luhan tak bergerak.

"Sebentar _oppa_. Aku harus menghubungi temanku." jemari mungil Luhan bermain di layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi kontak dengan _id_ Shengzhe. Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan tatapan... Cemburu?

"Cheolie, aku akan pergi dengan tu–"

"Aku calon suamimu, sayang." Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan dengan nada protes yang membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"..." terdengar balasan dari seseorang seberang sana.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" rengek Luhan lalu memajukan bibir _plum_-nya yang dengan senang hati Sehun kecup. Luhan tak mendengar lagi sahutan dari seberang sana ia terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutannya pada kecupan tadi.

"..." setelah mendengar teriakan dari sang adik Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Iya, kau juga hati-hati." ekor mata Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah kenapa membuat pipinya kembali merah.

**PIP**

Sambungan terputus dan kini Luhan tak memiliki fokus lain untuk tidak menatap wajah Sehun yang tampan.

"_Kajja_, mereka pasti sudah menunggu." dengan tangan saling bertaut keduanyapun beranjak dari taman belakang.

**...**

Seungcheol yang baru saja menyelesaikan rapat OSIS dengan para pengurus membereskan barang-barangnya, setelahnya ia mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya. Mata besarnya menatap sebuah notifikasi pada salah satu jejaring sosialnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Line kakaknya. Tetapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya melainkan foto profil sang kakak yang berbeda dengan sebelum ia berpamitan pulang. Dalam foto itu terpampang wajah kakaknya dengan seorang pria yang tadi siang mengaku sebagai calon suami dari sang kakak. Alisnya saling bertautan tanda ia sedang berpikir dengan keras, sampai sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Junghan yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS menghampiri Seungcheol dan ikut menatap layar ponsel milik calon kekasihnya itu.

"Orang ini mirip siapa ya?" gumam Seungcheol entah pada siapa. Junghan yang tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud bukanlah sang kakak melainkan pria di sebelahnya ikut berpikir.

"Ah aku tahu!" sontak ucapan Junghan membuyarkan pikiran Seungcheol.

"Kau tahu, Hannie?" tanya Seungcheol dan Junghan menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Pria itu mirip dengan jendral Shixun, kau ingat _study tour _kita ke Busan tiga bulan lalu?"

"Ah iya! Jendral itu."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Seungkwan yang belum keluar dari ruangan itupun penasaran dengan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Seungkwan, kau bilang sangat ingin melihat jendral Shixun secara nyata 'kan?" Junghan mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan sangat tampan." balas Seungkwan dengan senyum merekah yang membuat Seungcheol memutar matanya dengan jengah.

"Bagaimana dengan Vernon?"

"Di mana ya aku bisa melihatnya?" tanya Seungkwan tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Seungcheol. Sontak Junghan mengambil alih ponsel Seungcheol yang masih menampilkan sosok kembarannya dengan pria yang mirip dengan jendral Shixun.

"_DAEBAKKKK!_ Katakan pada Luna aku ingin berkenalan dengan pria ini. Seungcheol... Seungcheol... Yak! KAU DENGAR TIDAK SIH?" sontak kedua murid berstatus calon kekasih itu mengusap-usap telinga mereka akibat teriakan keras Seungkwan.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak." hanya kalimat itu yang dilontarkan oleh Seungcheol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria itu sudah menyatakan _claming_ sebagai calon suami _noona_-ku."

**.**

**.:: Behind The Apple Tree ::.**

**.**

Kris menatap layar monitornya tanpa minat. Sebulan sudah anak perempuannya pergi tanpa kabar. Matanya mungkin menatap layar tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Xiaolu maupun Shengzhe tidak ada padanya dan itu membuatnya tak tenang, ditambah lagi para suruhannya tak mendapat berita tentang anak perempuannya yang entah kemana. Irene bahkan sudah ia tanyai namun, hasilnya sama bahkan wanita itu terkejut dengan hilangnya Luhan. Dengan jengah ditekannya tombol pada telepon kantor.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang." perintah dari sang _CEO_ yang mau tak mau harus segera dilakukan. Tanpa menunggu lama sang sekretaris sudah mengetuk pintu ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu. Setelah mendengar izin maka wanita bermarga Wang.

"Apa jadwalku minggu depan?" tanyanya pada sang sekretaris.

"Minggu depan anda ada penandatanganan kerja sama di Korea Selatan dengan perusahaan OH _Corporation_, tuan." Kris mengangguk.

"Undur semua jadwalku setelah kerja sama itu karena aku akan sedikit lebih lama menetap di sana."

"Baik, tuan."

**...**

Dalam sebulan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan sudah semakin erat tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang masih ia rahasiakan dari Sehun. Tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan hubungannya dengan Seungcheol. Sehun selalu bersih keras untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan ke sekolah padahal Luhan tahu prianya itu memiliki setumpuk berkas yang telah menantinya di kantor. Setiap Luhan menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pergi dengan taksi, Sehun selalu menggendongnya ke dalam mobil tanpa persetujuan Luhan. Seperti sore ini saat Sehun menjemput Luhan di sekolah. Gadis bermata rusa itu sangat tahu jadwal Sehun karena, sang sekretaris sok seksi –menurut Luhan– sudah mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Sang sekretaris bermarga Kim mulai mengomeli Luhan –tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun– sejak dua minggu belakangan ini, di mana Sehun selalu mengutamakan Luhan di atas apapun. Sampai rapat-rapat penting ia undur demi mengantar dan menjemput Luhannya. Baekhyun yang menjadi salah satu guru Luhan menghampirinya saat akan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, Lu! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menatap wajah manis Luhan yang sedang merajuk.

"Sehun _oppa_..."

"Dia sudah menunggu di depan 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan malas.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Luhan menatap ragu pada sang guru.

"Katakan saja, Lu."

"Sehun _oppa_ selalu memaksa mengantar dan menjemputku padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa pulang sendiri..." Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk memarahi Sehun namun, kalah cepat dengan kalimat Luhan yang belum selesai.

"Pekerjaannya jadi terbengkalai karena aku dan sekretarisnya selalu mengomeliku." adunya dengan lirih. Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengar siapa yang mengomeli Luhan.

"APA-APAAN WANITA KURUS ITU? DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA? DASAR WANITA PENGGANGGU! GARA-GARA SEHUN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELIRIKNYA DIA JADI MENEKANMU!" amuk Baekhyun dengan geram sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju tempat Sehun berada.

"_Saem_, kumohon jangan beritahukan pada _oppa_. Kasihan sekretaris Kim." pinta Luhan dengan _deer eyes attack_ yang untungnya mempan terhadap wanita bermarga Byun itu. Sehun yang menatap mereka dari seberang jalan akhirnya memilih menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa, _noona_?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berada di depan keduanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Iya 'kan, _saem_?" tanya Luhan sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya, tadi aku sedang akting, Sehun-ah. Ahahaha." dan keduanya tertawa hambar membuat Sehun memutar matanya jengah.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _noona_. Ayo kita pulang, Lu. Tapi kita ke kantor sebentar, ya?" Luhan mengangguk pasrah dan segera masuk ke mobil Sehun. Lambaian tangan Baekhyun mengantar kepergian keduanya. Selama dua puluh menit perjalanan Sehun terus memandangi jam tangannya. Dalam hati ia berkali-kali memanjatkan doa semoga koleganya dari negeri bambu itu mau menunggu lebih lama. Saat memasuki kantor, Luhan langsung naik dengan salah satu _lift_ karyawan yang mengantarnya ke ruangan khusus untuknya menunggu Sehun di lantai yang hampir lantai puncak kantor ini, sedangkan Sehun menggunakan _lift_ khusus untuknya ke lantai teratas. Dalam perjalanannya ia mendapat panggilan dari sekretaris Kim.

"Aku sudah di depan ruangan."

"_Tuan Wu sudah berada turun menuju lobby, tuan._"

"Kau tidak berusaha mencegah mereka?" bentak Sehun.

"_Te-tentu saja sudah, tuan. Tetapi, ia bersih keras untuk pergi karena anda terlambat setengah jam._"

"Ck. Baiklah aku ke bawah."

**...**

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ dan di jalan ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai yang sedang membicarakan kerja sama yang sudah pasti gagal. Sontak Luhan merasa bersalah karena hal itu terjadi karena dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Tuan Wu salah satu calon _investor_ dari Cina itu sudah menunggu setengah jam." ujar salah satu karyawan wanita.

"Jadi kerja samanya gagal? Kalau begini perusahaan bisa rugi besar." seru karyawan lainnya.

"Katanya _investor_ itu akan pulang sekarang."Sontak Luhan tersentak akan kata-kata para karyawan itu.

"Sehun _oppa_..." lirihnya sebelum berlari menuju _lift_. Cukup banyak penumpang yang memasuki _lift_ kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar hingga lantai tujuannya. Setelah menunggu lima menit akhirnya Luhan bisa berada di _lobby_. Di tengah _lobby_ terlihat Sehun sedang memohon maaf pada pria tinggi yang sangat Luhan kenali sejak ia kecil, ayahnya. Baru saja kaki jenjangnya ingin menghampiri kedua pria itu namun, seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Lihat? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan Oh? Bahkan sekarang dia memohon pada calon _investor_ karena dirimu yang hanya pelayannya!" bentak sekretaris Sehun yang bernama Kim Yura. Dengan kesabaran yang ada Luhan menatap wanita dengan pakaian kantor yang ketat itu sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Lepaskan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Yura mendengus lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa?" dengan sekuat tenanga Luhan melepas lengannya dari cengkraman Yura. Dilihatnya sang ayah yang akan pergi meninggalkan kantor Sehun. Sembari berlari Luhan meneriaki ayahnya.

"_DADDY!_" sontak semua orang yang berada di _lobby_ menatap Luhan dengan heran. Berbeda dengan pria berdarah campuran Cina-Kanada yang menghampiri Luhan dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sehun dan Yura tercengang menatapnya.

"Kau kemana saja, Xiaolu? _Daddy_ mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" dengan napas memburu Luhan membuka suaranya.

"Jangan batalkan kerja samanya. Sehun _oppa_ terlambat karena menjemputku terlebih dahulu." jelas Luhan dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah, kalau itu alasannya." Kris menatap Sehun dengan wajah menyesal, ia membungkuk.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih telah menjemput anakku. Jadi, dokumen mana yang harus kutandatangani?" Sehun mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa, tuan Wu. Silakan duduk di sini. Sekretaris Kim bawa dokumennya ke sini." Sehun mempersilakan pria bermarga Wu itu duduk di sofa _lobby_ dan Yura membawa dokumen kerja sama mereka. Luhan menatap Yura dengan mata memicing yang sukses membuat wanita itu susah menelan air ludahnya. Setelah perjanjian ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Bisa kita makan malam bersama, tuan Oh?" ajakan dari ayah gadisnya itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja bisa, tuan Wu."

Sementara di Cina Zitao dibuat pusing dengan kedatangan seseorang. Sosok itu datang lagi ke hadapannya setelah beberapa lama menghilang. Sosok yang membuat ia memiliki Joshua.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Huang Zitao." sapaan itu membuat Zitao berdigik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini Gongchan?" tanyanya dengan terbata.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat anakku. Siapa namanya? Joshua? Ah iya benar Joshua!"

"Di-dia bukan anakmu! Dia anakku dengan Yifan _ge_!" bentak Zitao.

"Ckckck... Orang awanpun tahu Joshua itu mirip denganku bukan pria yang menelantarkanmu untuk menikahi wanita lain itu."

"PERGI KAU! PERGI! MENJAUH DARI KELUARGAKU!" mendengar keributan dari dalam kantor Zitao, para pegawai dan keamanan kantorpun mendatangi ruangan itu.

"BAWA PERGI ORANG INI DARI HADAPANKU!" perintahnya pada beberapa _security_ yang sudah memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengusirku sekarang. Tapi aku akan kembali untuk membawa Joshua."

**...**

Seungcheol masih saja memikirkan kemiripan pria bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan jendral Shixun.

"Busan..." gumamnya.

"Kau mau ke Busan?" tanya Soonyoung yang duduk di samping Seungcheol.

"Ya." jawabnya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Hoonnie, Seungcheol _hyung_ ingin ke Busan juga. Bagaimana kalau dia pergi bersama kita?" tanya Soonyoung pada sang kekasih yang juga menjabat sebagai salah satu pengurus OSIS sepertinya.

"Kalian bertiga mau pergi ke Busan tanpa mengajak kami?" belum sempat Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan itu, Seungkwan sudah terlebih dahulu memotong.

"Ck... Ya sudah kita semua pergi ke Busan _weekend_ depan."

"YEAY!" sorak Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan bersamaan. Sementara Jihoon menatap sang ketua dengan heran.

"Ada apa sampai kau ingin ke Busan?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Calon kakak iparnya mirip dengan jendral Shixun, jadi dia ingin mencari tahu." itu Seokmin salah satu _happy virus_ dalam pengurus OSIS yang tahu hal itu dari Seungkwan dan Soonyoung.

"Hmm mungkin ada hubungannya dengan renkarnasi..." gumam Jihoon.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**:: **_**A/N**_** ::**

**Hai, ga tau diri ya gua? :****'****V /slapped**

**Janji tinggal satu chap lagi end, yang sabar aja nungguinnya ya. Udah 7k nih, semoga ga ada yang review kurang panjang lagi ya? Amin.**

**Oh iya, buat yang ga suka karakter Tao di sini jangan dimasukin ke hati ya? ****W****kwk**

**BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUA PEMBACA SETIA FF INI, BAIK YANG SUKA NINGGALIN JEJAK; BAIK MAUPUN TIDAK BAIK.**

**YANG SUKA JADI PENGGEMAR RAHASIA FF GUA JUGA MAKASIH YA *READ : SIDERS***

**THANKS BUAT FOLLOWER/FAVORITE, YANG CUMA LIAT BENTAR TERUS CLOSE TAB GARA-GARA UP DATE-NYA KELAMAAN/?**

**POKOKNYA MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH SABAR /KISSES &amp; HUGS FROM HUNHAN/? **

**Oh iya ada beberapa yang gua ganti jadi agak beda dari chap-chap yang pernah gua post sepotong-sepotong dulu. Ada beberapa alasan nih,**

**Q : kenapa orang tua Luhan gua bikin Kris-Irene?**

**A : karena banyak yang bilang Luhan-Irene mirip dan satu lagi karena banyak yang bilang Seungcheol a.k.a. S. Coups (17) campuran Luhan-Kris jadi berhubung gua ga tega misahin HunHan jadi gua sandingin sama si Irene deh wkwk**

**Q : kenapa Joshua jadi anak Tao?**

**A : karena matanya mirip dan sengaja gua jadiin bukan anak Kris-Tao, banyak yang bilang Joshua (17) itu campuran Tao sama Gongchan (B1A4) wkwk**

**Udah ya, mau bertapa lagi nih buat **_**Alternative**_

_**Adios**_**!**

**Tangerang, 09-09-2016**

**.:: Behind The Apple Tree ::.**

**01:43 W.I.B.**


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Cuma mau ngumumin kalo gue pindah lapak ke _wattpad_, semua _ff_ bakal di selesain di sana. Yang di sini ga dihapus kok, gatau kenapa lebih nyaman aja di sana. Kalo mau baca silakan cari _author_ yg _username_-nya : Caroline_azul

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya gue lebih nyaman dan akan _stay_ di sana. _So_, sampai ketemu di _wattpad_ ;(

/kecup bareng HunHan satu"/


End file.
